


The Song of a Siren

by sarahbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pirates, Sirens, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbear/pseuds/sarahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved beautiful things. Ever since his youth, the boy had been drawn to items that he thought were marvellous. Whether it be the shiny broach his mother wore to mass on Sunday or the robin that often sang in the morning, Harry admired them all. Though the thing Harry found most beautiful had always been the sea. </p><p>At the young age of sixteen, the boy left his family and joined a crew to sail the ocean. After many years, Harry finally attained his own ship and became captain. The year was 1720 when Captain Styles and his crew of twenty men set sail from an English port to travel the world in search of the most beautiful treasures they could find. </p><p>(Or the one where Harry is the captain of a pirate ship and Louis is a siren who learned new tricks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic and honestly I don't know much of what I'm doing but I've been thinking about this idea for a while. Basically, I've adapted the mythology of a siren which will be explained about in the next chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Please leave me feedback here or my tumblr leedsloubear ! Xx.

Harry sat behind his desk in the treasury, his boot clad feet resting on the wooden surface as he lazily counted a stack of gold coins. The entire room was littered with treasures from golden coins, to jewels to crowns; all of which Harry admired. Although obtaining these things was not done in the cleanest of ways. Harry and his men were thieves. Pirates, most would call them. They raided ships and villages in their travels, stealing what they could and leaving before being caught. That was simply the way of life. 

He was just beginning to fall asleep in his chair when suddenly the door to the treasury swung open with a bang, revealing Harry's very flustered looking first mate, Liam Payne. "Captain," the man said quickly. "Niall spotted a boy stranded in the water, floating on what looks like ship wreckage." 

Harry stood quickly, taking his tall, black hat off of the desk and placing it on his head, the red feather at the front of it standing tall. "Well, go pull him out then!" Harry ordered and Liam gave a quick nod before heading back up on deck once again. It wasn't every day something interesting happened around here, especially after weeks of sailing on open waters.

After a few moments, Harry too made his way up the stairs and onto the main deck. He squinted his eyes in the bright sunlight, adjusting to the bright afternoon. There was a clear commotion among his men, many of them helping to pull on a rope over the edge of the ship and a few simply leaning over the railing to see the alleged stranded boy. 

Harry blinked in the sunlight, stepping closer as the crew finally pulled the figure of a boy over the railing and laid him onto the floor. A circle formed quickly around him and Harry easily pushed his way through the men until he was standing beside the boy on the ground, looking down at him with all the others. 

There was a long minute of silence while the crew stared at the soaking boy who laid unmoving on the the wooden floor. "Is he dead?" The thick Irish accent of Niall Horan piped through the group. Suddenly a small string of coughs began and the brunette on the floor began to cough up sea water. He caught his breath as he sat up slowly, his wide eyes as they met the crews like a scared child. 

There was a soft gasp from each of the men at the sight of the boy now sitting up. He was absolutely gorgeous. The petite boy was clearly curvy, a prominent dip in his waist and a plump arse being accentuated by the damp clothes against his body. His skin was a soft, caramel colour, and hair a light brown. Though most breathtakingly of all, he had the most striking blue eyes, a shade of blue that even the ocean itself would envy. 

It took a moment before Harry was finally able to snap out of his trance. "What is your name, boy?” Harry demanded, his tone firm though not harsh enough as to scare him. "Louis,” the boy finally spoke “Louis Tomlinson.” 

The captain gave a curt nod. “Okay Louis, what exactly happened to you?" He questioned. He needed to know if the boy was a threat or not, regardless that he didn't look like one. 

"My ship was attacked by another group of pirates. I was a crew member on board. When we started to sink I somehow managed to hold onto a piece of the ship and stay afloat." He spoke softly, each of the men around him still staring intently. "I don't think the others survived. I can hardly remember how long I've been floating out there." 

There was another silent pause and Harry felt pity for the poor, innocent looking boy. "Well," he finally started again. "I'm Captain Harry Styles. Welcome aboard my ship. You can either stay on board or return to the water again. Though of course if you stay, you follow my rules." Almost without hesitation, Louis nodded. "Of course." 

Harry extended his hand to help the boy off the ground, which Louis took and stood up on shaky legs. "Zayn!" Harry called, gesturing to his crew member who typically steered the ship. "Get the boy some dry clothes and something to eat."

"Aye aye, Cap’n.” Zayn mumbled, stepping forward and gesturing for Louis to follow him. He led the boy towards the door to the lower decks and down the flight of stairs, carrying out his captain’s orders.

After a long moment of silence, Harry cleared his throat at the crew members who still stood, watching the door that the boy had left through. “Come on, men. Back to work!” he shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “We have a lot of work to do if we are to make it to America by next week!”

\- - - 

Sweat was beginning to glisten on Liam’s forehead as he led some of the other crew members in carrying new artillery down into the weapons room at the bottom of the ship. It was quite a fair amount of heavy lifting and the blistering afternoon sun didn’t make the task any easier. He stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow onto the back of his sleeve when he saw one of the men standing off by the balcony of the ship.

"Jones!” Liam called, shouting the man’s name. “Come on, let’s go! These cannon balls aren’t going to lift themselves!” Although it was as if the man couldn’t hear him. Liam squinted his eyes in the sun and noticed that oddly enough, the boy, Louis was standing beside Jones. He had one small hand resting on the man’s forearm and his lips were close to Jones’ ear.

Liam looked closer, though it didn’t look as if Louis were speaking. It somehow appeared that the small boy was singing into the crew member’s ear. Even weirder, Jones’ eyes seemed to be miles away like he was in a trace. It was difficult for Liam to take his eyes off the odd scene. The two seemed to be in their own world. Though before he could even establish what was happening, Louis had taken a number of steps aways from Jones. He watched until Louis had reached the railing on the opposite side of the ship, his lips still looking as if they were softly singing a tune. Louis gave a single, slow nod and just like that, Jones had reached to his side and unsheathed his sword, his gaze never leaving the blue eyed boy. Louis lifted his hand and gave a simple flick of his wrist. With that, Jones lifted his sword with his still blank expression and held it in both hands, the end of the blade pointing towards his chest.

"Wait!” Liam shouted, though it was too late. Jones’ hands brought the steel of his own sword forward and through the centre of his chest. Instantly there was blood everywhere, spilling onto the man’s white shirt as he toppled over onto his knees. A few crew members rushed forward as the wounded man fell onto his side on the floor, his blood spilling far too quickly. In a matter of seconds, Jones’ body stopped moving all together and there laid his dead body, pierced by his own sword, in a puddle of his own crimson blood. Strangest of all to Liam, the man died with his blank, hazy eyes still on Louis across the deck.

\- - - 

"I’m so sorry you had to witness such a thing earlier, Louis.” Harry sighed. After the incident with Jones, he had brought Louis into his own quarters in the hopes of talking to the boy. The captain’s quarters consisted of two areas. First Harry’s work space, a room with a large oak desk, covered with maps and charts of the ships journey and two large bookcases leaning against the far wall. The second, his bedroom where there was a dresser, bed side table and a large poster bed covered in expensive red silk sheets.

"It was so out of his character.” Harry continued, pouring himself a glass of rum from the bottle on his desk. “I mean, Jones would never be someone I would expect something like that from. Especially in front of all the crew.” he said, leaning against the front of the desk as he took a sip from his drink, his eyes meeting with Louis’ as the boy sat in the small chair in front of him.

Louis frowned and gave a slow nod. “I’m sure it must be hard for all of the crew to see something like that happen to a friend.” he said softly.  
Harry gave a simple nod and set his half empty glass onto the desk behind him. “Anyways enough about that, alright? Let’s get to know you, hm?” he tried, a smile forming on his pink lips. “How old are you Louis?” he asked.

"As much as I would love to talk about me,” Louis started, his blue eyes flickering up and down Harry’s long body quickly. “I think I would prefer to maybe focus on you?” he smirked and stood up from his chair, stepping closer to the captain.

Harry was taken aback slightly by the sudden change in the boys demeanour. “Louis, what are you-” Though he was cut off as the boy reached up and placed a single finger gently against Harry’s lips. “Shh, no need to talk.” he said softly, moving even closer until his lips were pressed against the man’s jaw, trailing kisses down to his neck. “You’re incredibly handsome, Captain Styles.” Louis giggled, taking the man’s hands to place them on his wide hips.

"Louis are you trying to-” Harry started, though once again was cut off. This time however, it wasn’t Louis’ finger that silenced him. The boy had begun to sing. His voice was soft as he leaned into Harry’s ear, a song of breathy notes leaving his lips. All at once, every fibre of Harry’s being focused on the small boy in front of him. It felt as if his voice had him locked in a daze where he could see only Louis. All that mattered was the beautiful boy. He would do anything for him.

Harry stood in a stupor as the boy began to move again, his hands trailing down the captain’s chest and towards his hips. The boy moved his hands down even lower to the man’s thighs when he got down onto his own knees, his eyes flashing up to meet Harry’s once again as he continued to sing. The song was both so beautiful and so sad that Harry felt as if his heart was both going to break and beat straight out of his chest.

Louis sung louder now, his blue eyes glowing impossibly brighter as he stared up at Harry though his eyelashes. He moved his hands to the waistband of Harry’s trousers, trailing his finger tips around the hem at first before he carefully and slowly undid the large brown belt, pulling it out from the loops of his pants. Harry could feel the desire already beginning to pour into his lower half. He had the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen on his knees in front of him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a more stunning sight. The notes of Louis’ song continued to fall effortlessly from the boy, leaving Harry hanging on the end of each.

However, just as Louis reached up to undo the buttons on Harry’s bottoms, the door to captain’s quarters swung open. Liam came running into the room like a mad man, scaring Louis from his song and causing him to pause momentarily. Harry felt as if he could rip his first mate’s throat out for causing the gorgeous boy to stop his song.

"Harry stop,” Liam panted loudly, his face flushed as he stared straight at Louis who was still on his knees in front of the Captain in what was sure to be quite a suggestive position for the pair. Liam however, nearly looked insane. He was flustered and sweaty and even had what looked to be beeswax covering his ears. “Liam, leave my room this ins-”

"You don’t understand!” Liam shouted, interrupting Harry. “Louis is a siren!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed about Louis. Harry and his crew debate what to do with the siren.

Louis struggled against the rope that held his wrists together, causing his skin to burn slightly from the rough drag of the material. After Liam had stormed in like a mad man and claimed Louis to be a siren, all hell broke loose. Louis of course had tried to deny the accusation at first, along with Harry who declared it nonsense. Although when Liam kept insisting, Louis began to sing his song once again. Harry immediately fell into the smaller boy’s trance, though Louis’ voice had no effect on Liam, who couldn’t hear with the beeswax in his ears. He lunged for Louis, pinning the boy down onto the floor. Without the use of Louis’ enchanting song, he was pretty much defenceless against the first mate. Liam was much stronger and in under a minute, he had Louis’ hands tied with rope, and his mouth gagged with a piece of cloth tied around the back of Louis’ head. 

“Harry, look at yourself!” Liam shouted, standing up and removing the wax from his ears once Louis’ mouth was covered and he was unable to sing. “Louis starts one tiny song and suddenly you’re under his spell! That’s a siren if I’ve ever seen one.” 

Harry pursed his lips as he stared between his first mate and the gorgeous boy who was now sitting tied up on the ground. “You’re acting insane, Liam.” Harry declared. “Sirens live in the water. Dammit Liam, they don’t have legs!” Harry argued back, defending Louis despite the lingering doubt in the back of his mind. “Leave my quarters right now or I’ll-” 

“I saw him, Captain!” Liam interrupted quickly. “With Jones right before he died. The two of them were off to the side and Louis looked like he was singing to him! Just like he was to you!” Harry felt his stomach start to twist. Liam continued, “Suddenly he walks back and with one move of his hand, Jones’ sword is in his ribs!” he said, his expression dark. “You know that wasn’t like him.” 

Harry swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his long curls. “Liam, you can’t be sure that’s what you saw.” he argued once again, though his stomach continued to twist with the anxious feeling that maybe the other man was right. 

“There’s a way to be sure.” Liam said, desperation clear in his eyes. “My father used to tell me tales of sirens when I was young. Said he saw one on his trip to Asia. He said that, sirens live in water, yeah?” Harry gave a simple nod before Liam continued. “He said the opposite element is a weakness of theirs. You have to use-” 

“Fire.” Harry finished the sentence for him. Liam gave a hesitant nod, “There’s only one way to know, Captain. Please, at least be positive he’s not a siren and then I’ll go.” 

Harry gave a long sigh, staring at Liam for a few moments before reaching into the back pocket of his trousers to pull out a box of matches. “Fine. I’ll show you how crazy you’re being.” Harry took out a single matchstick and dragged the tip of it across the box, igniting the small flame. He moved onto his knees beside Louis, who’s blue eyes were wide as they stared at the spark. “I’m sorry about this, gorgeous.” Harry whispered before bringing the orange flame against the skin of Louis’ forearm. 

As soon as the fire met Louis’ skin, a high pitched shriek sounded from behind the boys mouth gag. The noise rattled Harry’s brain and was unlike anything he’d ever heard. It was even strong enough that the half empty glass of rum still on Harry’s desk shattered into pieces. Although strangest of all, the skin where the flame was touching seemed not to burn. Instead it turned to water, spilling drop after drop of salt water onto the carpet of Harry’s room.

Harry quickly pulled the flame away and swore under his breath. This was unbelievable. There was nothing normal about that. When he brought his eyes back to meet with Louis’, it was as if the playful innocence had drained from them, being replaced with a cold, sharp glare. He had been discovered. 

“Bloody hell.” Liam grumbled as Harry stood once again, waving the match in the air so the flame disappeared, leaving a small trail of smoke. “This doesn’t make any sense.” Harry insisted, pocketing the match box once again, his eyes never leaving Louis’. 

There was a long, silent pause in the room. Harry’s skin was practically aching to understand. He needed to understand this strange, beautiful creature. He wasn’t sure anyone had ever been so close to a siren without dying. 

“Louis,” Harry started slowly, his voice deep and serious. “I’m going to move the cloth over your mouth,” Liam protested angrily, though Harry ignored him. “and we’re simply going to talk.” he said, gesturing to Liam to return the wax to his ears again as he handed his first mate the box of matches. “Although if you try anything, Liam will not hesitate to light your entire body on fire.” 

Liam gave a small nod to Harry, doing as his captain requested and he returned the wax to his ears, glad that it had actually worked before or who knows what might have happened to them.

Harry waited until Liam was ready, his eyes still on the petite siren. It was as if Louis was challenging him; daring the captain with only his eyes. Even still, the boy was mesmerizing. Harry carefully leaned forward and reached behind Louis’ head, untying the material and tossing it on the floor beside them. The captain stood up once again, his arms crossed over his chest as he cleared his throat, thinking of where to begin.

“Did you kill Jones?” He questioned simply. Louis chuffed, rolling his eyes “I wasn’t the one who put the sword into his heart. He did that himself.” he said “Although I may have given a little encouragement.” he giggled with a toothy grin, as if this were some kind of game he was sure he would win. 

That was certainly answer enough for Harry. “But how are you here?” he asked. “I mean, on my ship. Your kind doesn’t leave the water. You’re known to have the tail of a fish.” Louis quirked an eyebrow at the boy. “These certainly don’t look like a tail, do they?” he smirked, stretching his legs slightly. Though Harry wasn’t amused with the joke, his expression dark. Louis sighed, knowing Harry had the upper hand here. “Every siren can do it.” he answered truthfully, seeing no reason to lie. “You see, it gets boring, Harry. The traditional ways of a siren, that is. Constantly waiting for an unlucky ship to pass you. You sing, the crew swoons and then you sink their boat. It’s the same thing over and over and over. I wanted to try something new. So, I’ve been using my legs. I make it look like I’m a poor, shipwrecked boy. Then I cause a little trouble from the inside. It’s all thanks to my brilliant acting, really. Once I’m bored there, I sink the boat and repeat. I move onto a new ship. That’s how I came across yours. It’s rather thrilling.” he giggled once again, sending chills down Harry’s spine. “I’m 189 years old Harry. I’m young, but I’m anything from ordinary.” 

“You’re that old?” Harry asked in total shock. Louis however only waved his tied wrists in dismissal. “Oh please. That’s hardly a day over 18 for you people.” 

Harry was beginning to feel sick. How could something so utterly beautiful be so bad? “One last thing,” Harry said, glancing at Liam to make sure the man couldn’t hear. “What were you trying to do to me earlier?” Louis’ pink lips moved up into a grin. “What did it look like Harry?” he mused, “I told you. You’re incredibly handsome, Captain. A siren can have urges too.” 

\- - - 

It had been a week since their little talk in Harry’s quarters. Afterwards, Harry had tied to cloth back over Louis’ mouth and put Louis in the hold, the place on the ship where they kept prisoners. Thankfully, Louis was the only captive. 

Harry held a meeting with his crew afterwards and there was a consensus among Harry’s men that it was too dangerous to keep Louis on board the ship. They did not want to kill the siren (for fear of possible others of his kind) and they couldn’t release him back into the waters because Louis would only strike back then. Finally, when they reached America, a decision had been made. A creature such as Louis must be worth a fair amount. They were going to sell the siren. 

After carrying Louis from the ship, Harry’s crew brought their new treasure into the village they were staying in. It was a known pirate area and was not the most honest of places. It was fortunate, since selling a siren was not the most honest of trades. Of course, word was spread around quickly that such a creature was being auctioned and by the time Harry had found a room for the event to take place, many men were already interested. Harry insisted his crew enjoy their time on land and leave him alone to handle the business. This left him by himself in the small room with Louis, who was still tied now both at his hands and feet with a red bandana covering his mouth. Louis was sat on the floor below a single light, while Harry lingered in the dark corner, watching as many men came into the room to examine the siren. 

Louis’ icy glare met with each person who stared at him, as if warning them not to take a single step closer. Most people left quickly after seeing Louis and only a few made bids to Harry, although none of them were a high enough price for the Captain; not for a treasure this rare or beautiful. 

After almost two hours, another man walked into the dark room. He was tall and very muscular, with a long, black beard and scar descending from his right eye to his cheekbone. He spotted Harry and shook the man’s hand, introducing himself simply as Captain Morgan. 

Captain Morgan approached Louis slowly, his eyes wandering over Louis’ body as he stepped into the light that Louis was sitting under. The man’s pale lips twisted up into a smirk, “Such a pretty thing you are, aren’t you?” he said, reaching a hand forward to take Louis’ chin in his hand.

Though before he could, Harry cleared his throat “Don’t touch him.” Harry said sternly, declaring the rules. The other captain held his hands up in defence and walked around Louis in a tight circle, examining the boy from every angle. Louis’ cold glare never left the man’s face. “How do I know he’s real?” The man asked, turning his attention back to Harry. “He is.” was all Harry said. 

Captain Morgan examined Louis once again in silence before crossing his arms over his chest. “Change into your tail, siren.” he ordered. Louis only rolled his eyes. “Louis, do it.” Harry piped in once again. “Now.” He’d been wanting to see Louis’ tail since he discovered he was a siren. He’d been watching the boy in his cell almost every day, hoping he would change. 

Louis however was hesitant at first, though by Harry’s second demand, Louis gave in. He knew if he didn’t Harry may break out the matches again as the crew had been doing each time Louis attempted to act up. So with a slump of his shoulders, Louis began the transformation. A soft yellow glow surrounded the small boy, twisting itself like a long ribbon as it swirled around his body. The black pants he’d been wearing tore, splitting and laying in pieces at his side. His legs quickly joined together before moulding elegantly into the shape of a tail. The yellow mist disappeared, revealing Louis’ top half the same as it had been, though at his hips was now a long mermaid-like tail. It started as a bright gold at the top, gradually changing into a deep green colour, accented by hues of blue at the tips. 

Louis was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen. “I’ll give you nine hundred gold pieces for the siren.” Captain Morgan said quickly. That was twice as much as Harry and his crew had been asking for. Harry swallowed through the lump in his throat, mentally debating the price. 

“One of these bastards murdered my brother.” The man continued speaking anyways, his own glare meeting Louis’. “I saw it with my own eyes. We were at the harbour and this siren woman lured him to the edge of the docks. Before I knew what was happening, she’d dragged him under and drowned him. No one ever did find his body.” he snarled, his lips curling upwards. 

Captain Morgan crouched down into a squat in front of Louis, simply watching him. “The things I’ll be doing to you, pretty boy. You wouldn’t dare dream of them.” he smirked. At that, Louis swung out his long tail, knocking the man off of his feet and sending him toppling onto his side. 

Before Harry could even open his mouth to speak, Captain Morgan brought his hand down hard, slapping Louis’ cheek. There was a loud smack noise when his hand met Louis’ skin. Though Harry’s shout of “Get out!” was even louder. Harry walked towards the man, cursing him as he forced the man out of the room. 

Harry could hardly understand what he was doing, simply too angry from seeing the man strike Louis like that. He leaned down and scooped Louis easily into his strong arms, noticing the visible hand mark on the boys cheek and carried him towards the door to leave. Louis’ tail was encompassed once again by the yellow mist, changing back into legs as Harry carried him. 

Harry’s heart was racing as he carried the boy back to his ship. He knew the crew would be beyond angry that he chose not to sell the siren. He knew the dangers of keeping the boy on board. Although when he glanced down at Louis and their eyes met, the harsh glare had been replaced by a teary eyed expression. Louis practically looked thankful to the curly haired captain, and as Harry carried him onto the ship once again, he figured that it might just be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedback! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly background information and set up for future chapters! I still hope you enjoy though, sorry it's been a while since I've updated Xx.

"What's the matter, siren? Is little Louis powerless all tied up?" Ezra chuckled from behind the bars of Louis' holding cell. Ezra was the master gunner on board Harry's ship, meaning it was the role to maintain the ships guns and ammunition supply. 

However, on his way to the weapons room, the man had taken a short detour towards the small keep where Louis was restrained. For the past ten minutes the broad, dark haired pirate had been leaning against the bars of Louis' cell, taunting him relentlessly. 

After the incident with Captain Morgan, Louis was brought back here. Harry hadn't said another word. He had simply carried Louis onto the ship, chained his wrists and gagged his mouth once again and left him in the prison cell. It had been two days since then and the ship had already set sail once again. To where though, Louis didn't know. Ezra was the first person Louis had seen since then.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't give me that look. Smile for me, love." Ezra teased, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a wicked smirk. Louis continued to glare though, his blue eyes icy cold as he analyzed the man. 

There was a long pause before the pirate spoke once again. "You should just be grateful to be alive. Who knows why Harry brought you back here. Maybe he has some kind of death wish. If it were up to me, I would have slit your throat at the first moment you were discovered." Ezra snarled, the previously playful facade dropping instantly as his grey eyes darkened. "You may have the captain under your odd charm, but you're not going to fool me, Princess. Your kind is good for absolutely nothing except destruction and chaos. The scum of the earth. The things that I would do if-” 

“Thank you, Ezra.” A deep, familiar voice interrupted the man mid-sentence. A moment passed before Harry emerged from around the corner, wearing a long, expensive looking red coat, a large white shirt with a set of drawstrings loosely done over his fit chest, a pair of black trousers and high black boots. His usual tall, feathered hat had been replaced instead with a red bandana which tied back his unruly curls. “I’m sure those cannons aren’t going to clean themselves, hm?” Harry said, crossing his arms. 

Ezra stepped away from Louis’ cell almost instantly, muttering a series of “Harry, I...uh, I was just...” until Harry cleared his throat impatiently, waving a dismissive hand at the crew member who quickly fled the scene without looking back. Louis couldn’t help but feel relived to have the man leave. 

Harry turned to face Louis in his cell now, simply watching the small siren. There was incredibly heavy air around the two as Louis stared back, his gaze never faltering against the captain’s. Finally, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a large metal loop of keys. He flipped through them in one hand before sliding a simple, rusty silver key into the lock of Louis’ prison. Harry pushed the door open slowly, creating a long, drawn out creak from the metal. 

“Louis,” the man began, speaking even slower than usual. “I might be going rightly insane, but I’m going to remove the tie from your mouth so that we can talk.” It seemed as if Harry was saying this to reassure himself rather than notify Louis. “I hope that you won’t be inclined to use your song.” He said with a forced laugh, though it came out more of a breath than anything else. 

The atmosphere around them was strange. This was an unsaid feeling of trust coming from Harry. A trust that both boys knew was to be questioned. Louis was dangerous and nothing was going to change that. 

The siren remained perfectly still, his posture impeccably straight as he watched the captain. There was a long pause before Harry finally leaned inwards, incredibly slowly. He approached with the utmost caution, as if any sudden movement ruin everything. Once Harry was close enough, he lifted his arms and reached behind Louis’ head, taking the knot of the cloth in his hands and he carefully untied it. The man let let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and pulled the gag away from Louis’ mouth, clutching the blue fabric tightly in his fist. 

Harry took a step back, examining Louis expectantly. The boy continued to sit quietly though, his blue eyes still trained on the other. “Well?” Harry cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. Another long pause followed before Louis finally spoke. 

“Well, while you’re at it you might want to undo these too.” Louis said, his tone slightly sharp as he held out his hands, displaying the iron shackles that bound his wrists. “Quite frankly they’re heavy and they chafe my skin.” 

Harry blinked at the unexpected reply, although found himself digging in his pocket once again for the keys. He flipped through them before finding the one for Louis’ restraints and brought it forwards, unlocking the cuffs. They fell to the floor with a loud clang and exposed Louis’ cut and bruised wrists. The smaller boy huffed as he rubbed tenderly them. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, folding his hands in his lap. “And for the other day...with the other captain. Thanks for that too.” he added hesitantly, flashing his eyes up to meet Harry’s. 

Harry swallowed thickly and gave a single, curt nod. “It uh,” he started, though he seemed to be at a loss for words. He always felt dumbfounded around the gorgeous siren. “It wasn’t a big deal. I just couldn’t let something like that happen to you.” Harry admitted. 

There was a long pause in the conversation before Harry finally spoke again. “Do you want anything? Water? Can I get you some water?” Louis remained solemn though and gave a small nod. 

Harry turned around and went over towards a small water canister just outside the cell area. He opened the lid and took the single iron cup from beside it and poured the liquid into the container, filling it nearly to the brim. Louis watched as the captain did so, his eyes trailing over the man’s lanky frame. Harry was being foolish. He’s practically freed Louis. The siren could begin his song right now and in a matter of minutes, this entire ship would be under water and Louis would be able to flee. However when he parted his lips to begin while Harry was turned, his simply couldn’t bring himself to start the first note. It was as if there was a small voice in his head begging him not to.

Harry returned and handed the cup to Louis. The boy took it in his hands and brought the cool water to his lips, quickly drinking half of it. The water refreshed his dry throat and made him feel slightly more at ease. Louis set the cup down onto the floor beside him with a sigh. The silence between the pair was becoming incredibly awkward and Louis didn’t dare look back up because he could feel the captain’s eyes burning into his side. 

Instead, the boy lifted his hand and gestured towards the water, holding his open palm towards it. As he did, a small ball of the liquid rose from the glass and floated in midair. Louis flicked his wrist towards Harry and sent the small water ball flying in his direction, letting it splash against the captain’s stomach. “Stop staring at me.” he grumbled. 

Harry’s green eyes were wide as he held a hand against the now wet spot on his shirt. “How did you do that?” Harry gasped. He’d never heard of a siren doing anything like that. It was amazing that Louis could control water simply with a wave of his hand. 

Louis shrugged and glanced back up at Harry. “It’s not a big deal. Every siren can do it.” he said, raising his hand back towards the cup. The water formed a thin tower in it’s cup, spinning around like a tiny liquid tornado. “This is nothing. Older sirens have enough power to create whirlpools and move entire ships.”

Harry felt a chill travel down his spine merely at the thought. These creatures truly were ones of destruction. Although with Louis he simply wasn’t getting that feeling. There was something so strange about the boy. 

“I don’t understand you at all.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair as he moved to sit cross legged on the floor in front of Louis. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about it lately. I just, don’t understand you. How come other sirens aren’t forming legs and climbing on board ships?” 

Louis gave a small chuff, letting his hand fall back into his lap. The water sloshed back into the cup as well. “It’s against the law.” Louis said simply. “Yes, just like your people, we too have rules, Harry. You aren’t supposed to just climb on board a ship. There are lots of rules.” 

Harry furrowed his brows, taking that in although he didn’t understand at all. “Then...why do it?” Harry asked. “Why isn’t anyone stopping you?” 

Louis tilted his head at Harry’s genuine interest. “You know, one of the laws is not to expose the ways of my species to humans, Harry.” Louis said, a small smirk tugging at the sides of his lips. “But if you must know, it’s most likely because they don’t know where I am.” Louis admitted. “I fled from them and they simply haven’t caught up with me yet. I’ve broken more of our laws then you would probably imagine.” Louis said, his face incredibly serious. It was true, if he were found he would be brought back to the other sirens and the punishment for his crimes would be large.

“Much like human laws, each siren law is weighted differently. For example, a lesser crime would be theft. Whereas one of the gravest crimes is falling in love with a human.” Louis informed. “I’ve never known anyone dumb enough to do it.” 

Harry felt a strange twist in his stomach. This was all so much to take in. He’d imagined that after meeting Louis, there were probably other sirens out in the world. Though he hadn’t imagined them to have a society. Harry nodded, thinking through everything Louis had said. “So you have a family then? If there are others like you, then you must.” 

Louis’ lips moulded into a tight line and he averted his gaze, staring angrily at the floor. “No,” he said “Not anymore.” Harry waited patiently for the boy to speak again, needing to know all he possibly could about this strange being. “They’re gone. It was just...it was a mistake.” Louis said, his voice softer now. He didn’t know why he kept telling Harry more and more about himself. “I had four sisters. It was a day like any other and we were sitting on our rocks by the shore. Although when a boat came by, I wanted to take a closer look. I swam up to it and my sisters followed. My mum tried to warn us, but I just, I was so stubborn that I had to get a closer look at the ship for myself. I had never been so close to one.” he said, his voice starting to waver. “They all died. My whole family. The men on board spotted me and started to shoot at us. I managed to escape but when I looked back, they had all been shot before they could too. It was my fault.” 

Harry’s heart ached for the siren as Louis gave a bitter laugh. “If I were human I probably would have cried.” Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “A siren can’t cry?” He asked in disbelief. Louis shook his head, “No. I’ve never seen one who could.” 

There was yet another long silence between them before Harry cleared his throat. “I’m really sorry about your family, Louis.” he whispered, suddenly feeling a wave of courage wash through him as a dumb idea came to his mind. “Look, I know it’s probably uncomfortable down here and...I don’t think you’re a threat to my men, Louis. Would you be more comfortable spending the evening with me in my quarters?” he offered. This could be potentially a disaster. He wasn’t sure if it was simply Louis’ sad tale of his family or some other feeling he had in his chest that was motivating him to make the offer, but he wanted this. Although somehow Harry trusted Louis. He really wanted to at least. 

Louis seemed genuinely taken aback by Harry. Even then, the boy accepted, mentally telling himself it was simply because his body was so sore from staying chained on the floor for two days, although he wasn’t sure it was. Harry helped the boy to stand on his wobbly legs, keeping a gentle hand rested on his hips to help Louis remain upright as they climbed the stairs up onto the deck and towards Harry’s chambers.

As they passed numerous crew members working on the deck, Louis could feel their eyes on him. They all asked silent questions, glancing around at each other as if debating the sanity of their captain. Louis was a time bomb. They felt it was only a matter of time until he went off. They were questioning their captain’s choices. Although Harry paid no attention to his men. He simply kept his head high as he walked Louis up the smaller flight of stairs to the higher deck and opened the door to his office, leading the boy inside. 

Louis sighed softly and made his way past Harry’s office and towards the captain’s large bedroom where he sat himself down on the edge of the bed, his hands resting on the silk sheets. Harry followed behind slowly, as if uncertain what to do or say now. 

Eventually he parted his lips to speak, although Louis spoke before he had the chance to. “You know Harry, I could kill you right now if I wanted.” he said, his voice light and airy. Harry felt a chill run down his spine. “But I just...I just can’t do it. It’s like there’s something about you that’s preventing me from it.” He said, as if testing the words aloud to himself. “You’re just so...different.”

Harry wasn’t sure exactly what Louis meant by that but he couldn’t help but feel his stomach twist at the boy’s words. It was both a relief and another weight on his shoulders. Although Harry was beginning to know one thing for certain. If he had to die, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t mind if it was at the hands of this blue eyed boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers how Louis can be useful on board and the two of them get it on in the treasury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Now that it's summer I'll try and update when I can. If it's any consolation, this is a smutty chapter! There's only three more after this one! I'm nearing the end so I hope you enjoy! Next chapter shit will hit the fan.

It had been just over three weeks since Louis had been moved to Harry’s quarters. Initially, the first night had been incredibly tense between the two men, especially after Louis’ heavy confession. Louis could easily kill Harry, but the siren just felt that there was something different about Harry. Something special. Harry had thought about it all night. 

The captain had let Louis have his bed, not daring to crawl into the sheets during the night for fear of scaring the gorgeous boy. So instead, Harry had been sleeping in the uncomfortable, wooden chair behind his desk, ignoring the pain that had been in his neck every day since that first night three weeks ago. 

However his relationship with the siren had definitely gotten better. It had taken nearly all of the first week for the two men to become comfortable with each other’s presence. There was still something incredibly intimidating about Louis, though eventually Harry and some of the crew had learned to cope. However, there were still some men on board who greatly opposed having Louis on the ship, especially when Harry allowed him to leave the captain’s quarters and wander freely on deck. Honestly, Harry was just surprised the boy hadn’t decided to flee back into the water. 

By the second week, Harry had found a purpose for Louis. He could tell that the siren was itching to cause mischief. On one instance, he even walked into the kitchen to find Louis tormenting a bucket of crabs they had caught by using his strange powers to create a whirlpool. However when an Italian merchant ship appeared to be approaching them on the horizon, Harry came up with a brilliant idea. He was going to use Louis to help them raid ships. 

The plan was always simple really, they would see a ship approaching and once it was close enough, Harry and his men would cover their ears with whatever they could find while Louis started his song. The unsuspecting sailors on the opposing ships would be drawn to his voice, lost in a trance. Then Harry and his men would make their way over to the ship and steal all they could while the men were distracted. In doing this, the captain’s treasury filled up with beautiful items twice as fast. 

On one evening, the crew had been especially lucky when they had crossed paths one of the English royal family’s trading vessels. When Harry had gone onto the ship, he and his men wandered around before finding the treasury. There had been enough gold to last Harry and his crew members their entire lifetime. 

\- - -

“Look!” Louis giggled loudly. He and Harry had gone into treasure room on Harry’s ship that night after the raid of the English ship. Harry lifted his head from the desk where he had been counting gold coins to see Louis sat down on the floor beside his own pile of coins. He was wearing a large, gold crown embedded with jewels the same blue color as his eyes. It must have been in one of the many expensive chests Louis was digging through earlier. His hair was a feathery mess and Harry’s large, white shirt that he was wearing had dropped slightly, exposing his shoulder and collar bones. “I’m a prince!” Louis giggled once again, showing his pointy teeth in a wide smile as the crown began to tip slightly on his head.

Harry thought Louis looked absolutely sinful. His mouth was practically watering at the picturesque pose of the lovely boy. It was as if of all the treasures in this room, Louis was still the most beautiful one. Harry wanted him. The captain forced a small laugh and dropped the coins onto the desk. “Sure you are, princess.” Harry teased, walking forward slowly, examining the boy. 

“Prince or princess, I’m still royalty, Styles.” Louis teased back with impossible ease. However the atmosphere in the room was slowly becoming thicker and thicker as Louis watched the captain slowly approach him. It was such a change, it was almost as if Harry was a predator carefully creeping up on it’s prey. Louis had never seen Harry like this. He’d always been able to see Harry’s constant attraction to him, he figured it was because of his siren charm. This was different though. Harry was practically overwhelmed with need. 

“That’s right, you are.” Harry said, his lips turning upwards into a smirk as he let out a low chuckle. He moved down to sit on his knees on the floor so that he was level with Louis. Harry carefully lifted one hand and brought it closer to him, moving the boy’s fringe gently away from his eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful, Louis.” Harry whispered, his voice incredibly soft as if they were sharing secrets between them. His touch however was just as gentle as his voice as he traced his thumb along the boy’s sharp cheek bone before resting it to cup his cheek in one large hand. 

Louis’ breath caught in his throat as his blue eyes flickered over Harry’s expression, trying to read it. Eventually though they settled on Harry’s soft looking, pink lips. His heart was racing in his chest and he’d never felt like this before. He quickly forced it to the back of his mind though as he watched as Harry slowly brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Louis’ eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss, pressing back against Harry’s mouth. His stomach felt as if it were filled with butterflies. However all too soon Harry pulled back to look at Louis. He parted his lips to speak, though Louis cut him off quicker. “Don’t.” he insisted. “Don’t speak just,” he reached forward onto Harry’s chest and took Harry’s shirt into his tiny fists. “Just do it again. Kiss me again.” he demanded eagerly. 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. His lips came crashing back into Louis’ with more force this time. He placed his hands on the small boy’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. He carefully parted his lips and Louis agreed easily, allowing Harry’s tongue entrance into his mouth. The pair kissed passionately, pulling more and more at each other with each passing second. 

Soon enough Harry reached forward and scooped Louis easily into his arms. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips and the captain used this opportunity to place his hands onto the boy’s arse as he carried him back over to the desk. Harry sat down in the wooden chair, keeping Louis straddling his lap. 

Louis began to move his hips slowly against Harry’s, grinding his ass onto Harry’s already hardening cock. He moved his hands down the man’s fit chest and to the bottom hem of his shirt, where he began tugging at it. “Want it off.” Louis whined as he pulled up and Harry lifted his arms to help him. 

“Only if yours comes off too, little one.” Harry said huskily as Louis tossed Harry’s shirt carelessly to the floor. He felt as if he were gaining more courage as his lust for the siren grew. He reached for Louis’ shirt, pulling it off as well and discarding it with his own.    
Louis moved his lips from Harry’s mouth and down his jaw, trailing kisses before sucking a love bite onto the pulse point on the man’s neck. Harry let out a small, deep moan and Louis only began to move his hips harder against Harry’s. “Want to blow you.” Louis whispered against Harry’s skin as he pressed more kisses into his shoulder. “Can I?” 

“Fuck, of course, Lou.” Harry groaned eagerly, watching as Louis hopped off of his lap and instead kneeled in the space between his legs where Harry was sitting. Just like the first day they’d met, Louis’ small hands began to undo Harry’s brown belt on his pants. The captain only hoped there wouldn’t be any distractions or siren songs this time. 

Once Louis had the belt undone, he undid the buttons on Harry’s pants achingly slow. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes as he reached his hands forward, and pulled down Harry’s pants and underwear all at once, letting Harry’s half hard cock spring free. Louis gasped slightly at the sheer size of the captain. “You’re big.” he whispered with a quiet giggle, moving his hand to wrap around the base as he gave Harry’s cock a few slow pumps. 

Harry let a low moan pass his lips as he leaned his head against the chair, unable to take his eyes off of the gorgeous boy kneeling in front of his cock. He looked both so innocent and so incredibly sinful at the same time. It made Harry speechless. 

Louis parted his lips and licked over the slit before moving the rest of the way and taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around a few times before he began to bob his head, sucking on Harry’s cock and using his hand to work what he couldn’t fit. 

Harry was already a mess. He felt as if he were tearing apart at the seams. The feeling of Louis’ mouth was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Louis pulled off with a small ‘pop’ noise before he began to kitten lick at Harry’s balls. Harry moaned louder and tangled his fingers into the boy’s feathery hair, whispering soft encouragements. “You look so good, baby. Shit Louis, you look so beautiful like this.” 

Louis giggled and returned his mouth once again to Harry’s cock and began bobbing his head. Harry couldn’t help himself anymore and he began to thrust into Louis’ mouth, causing him to make a tiny choking sounds as he stared up at Harry with his piercing blue eyes. 

Once again, Louis pulled off Harry’s cock, this time with a soft whimper. “Want you to fuck me, Harry ” the boy said, his voice scratchy. Harry probably could have orgasmed from that alone, though he forced himself not to. “Are you sure?” he asked, wanting Louis to be positive. Louis just nodded quickly with another whimper. “Yes, Harry. I want you.” 

With that, Harry stood and pulled Louis onto his feet as well. He kicked off his own pants before undoing Louis’ as well, helping the boy remove them. He turned him around so that Louis was facing the desk and he pressed a kiss between the boy’s shoulder blades. “Bend over, love.” Harry whispered and Louis did as he was told, bending so that his hands were on the desk and his bum was to Harry. 

Harry smirked and reached for a small, golden container on the desk. It was filled with an expensive oil that he had taken from a ship three days ago. Harry opened the lid and dipped his fingers into the oil, making them slick. He placed the jar back down and used his free hand to rest on Louis hip as he used the other to slowly enter one oiled finger into the boy.

Louis gave a tiny whimper as he forced himself to relax around it. Soon enough Harry was adding a second and a third and Louis was whimpering loudly as Harry fucked him with his fingers. “Are you ready, baby? Do you want my cock?” Harry whispered huskily, trailing kisses up Louis’ back as he curled his fingers slightly inside of the boy, making him release a high pitched, breathy moan. 

“Y-Yes, Harry! Please!” Louis moaned, dragging out the last word. Harry only smirked wider and used the oil once again on his cock. He positioned himself, holding onto Louis’ hips as he slowly moved into the boy. He was impossibly tight and Harry was practically overwhelmed with pleasure. He moved slowly at first, letting Louis adjust. Although soon enough Louis was moaning loudly, begging for Harry to move. So Harry moved his hips faster and harder, thrusting into the siren over and over. Louis was moaning incredibly loud and Harry was sure that all of the crew could probably hear them, though at the moment he didn’t care. He was too focused on the stunning boy that he had his cock in. 

Eventually though, Louis’ knees began to shake and Harry was sure that he was going to fall over at any moment. However just as the siren’s knees gave in, Harry caught him around the waist and lifted him up so that he was laying on his back on the oak desk. He spread the boys legs and entered him once again, continuing his thrusts. The desk shook and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room along with Louis’ moans. 

After one particularly hard thrust, Louis shouted “T-There!” and Harry knew he had hit the boy’s prostate. He kept himself at that same angle and continued to pound into the boy over and over, holding onto his hips so tightly that he was nearly sure it would bruise. A number of gold coins were falling off the desk from the force of Harry’s movements and they clanged loudly onto the wooden floor as Louis let out a shaky moan, saying that he was close. Harry was thankful because he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

He took Louis’ cock in his large hand and pumped him quickly in time to his hard thrusts and soon the siren was spilling between them, covering his stomach and Harry’s chest with a moan of the captain’s name. Harry fucked him through it before he came as well, filling Louis up with a moan as he buried his face in his neck, taking in the boy’s scent. 

The two worked to catch their breath as they both came down from their highs. Louis gave a breathless giggle and tangled his fingers into Harry’s unruly curls. “Are you alright there, Captain?” he teased. Harry smiled into the crook of the boy’s neck, pressing a tiny kiss there. “Well I’m sure all of my crew just heard what we were doing.” he chuckled. “Though quite frankly, I don’t care.” 

Louis only giggled once again and Harry pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the boy’s lips. “You know, all the treasures I’ve ever collected are in this room, but you,” he paused, pressing another kiss to his lips. “You’re the most beautiful thing in here.” Harry meant that with all of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arises for Harry and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know I've been slow at updating, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! Xx

Louis giggled into his hand, hiding his smile as he sat on Harry's lap at the breakfast table. It had been two weeks since the pair had their encounter in the treasury and they had been getting on better than ever. They were constantly laughing, teasing each other and flirting throughout the day, and exploring each others bodies long into the night. 

"Your giggle is too cute, darling. You're making my men stare." Harry chuckled and pressed a small kiss into the siren's neck. It was true. The long, wooden table in one of the bottom rooms of the boat was where Harry and his men ate their meals, or at least those men who were not tending the ship. All of the sailors sitting in their seats were in fact staring at the captain and Louis. However, not all of them held friendly expressions. Most of Harry's crew had grown to like Louis, or at least tolerate his presence on board the ship. Although there were still few who strongly opposed Louis; especially his relationship to their captain. They felt that Louis was somehow charming Harry. That he had the man under his spell. Even more so, they felt that Louis was making Captain Styles weak, putting all of them in danger. 

Louis watched the faces that studied he and Harry. He could clearly see the strong hatred lingering in a few of their eyes. It was almost like they were burning holes into his skin. Harry however, seemed to take no notice as he picked a green grape up off of his plate and held it to Louis' lips. Louis opened his mouth, taking the small fruit from Harry's fingers. Louis had first tried grapes last week and had adored the new flavor. It was almost sweet yet still tart on his palette. Since then Harry had not stopped feeding them to the siren boy. 

"How about you go back to my quarters and once I'm done taking care of a few things I'll meet you there with a bowl of grapes and we can have a little fun, hmm?" Harry whispered with a hum, leaning close into Louis' ear so that only he would hear. Louis' pink lips turned into up into a smile and he giggled once again before he nodded his head and stood up from Harry's lap. 

"Don't forget those grapes, Styles." Louis teased, and pressed a small kiss to Harry's cheek before turning away. Although not before Harry was able to give Louis a playful wink and a light smack on the bum. 

Louis walked out of the room and through the small, dark hallway before he reached the stairs and climbed up onto the main level. There were only a few men working, doing various tasks on deck. The morning sun shone bright on the water and instantly warmed Louis' skin. He took in a deep breath of sea air and closed his eyes as he let it fill his lungs, allowing himself a moment to simply breathe it all in. 

One of the two men who had been swabbing the wooden deck was Ezra, the man who taunted Louis in his cell over a month ago. Of all of Harry's sailors on board, it had become very apparent that Ezra had the strongest dislike for Louis. He glared each time he passed Louis in a hall and even made rude gestures or threats on occasion. When he saw Louis standing alone with his eyes closed, he couldn't help but smirk, and nudged the red headed man who had been mopping with him and signaled them to follow him. 

“You really liking the sunlight, siren?” Ezra chuckled as he approached Louis with the other man at his shoulder. They were coming towards Louis a little too quickly for his own liking and before he knew it he was practically cornered by the two men. “I’m amazed that the sun can even touch you without burning such an impure demon like yourself, honestly.” he laughed bitterly once again. His gray eyes flashed over Louis’ short frame quickly, like that of a predator. “You know, the crew can’t help but wonder why you’re still here. I can’t help but wonder why you’re still alive, for that matter. I mean sure, maybe you’re a good shag and that’s why the captain keeps you around. Though he’ll get tired of you eventually. You must know that.” he said quietly, his lips turned downward into a scowl as the other man laughed. They all found something incredibly amusing in provoking the siren. Louis however only glared at Ezra, meeting his eyes with an icy expression. He didn’t like being teased by them, though he couldn’t bring himself to sing his song. He and Harry had a bond of trust now, and by singing he would only hurt Harry. He didn’t quite understand why that mattered so much to him. 

“Although when Captain Styles finally does get bored of you, I swear that I’ll be the first one with my knife to your throat.” Ezra said, his voice barely over a whisper as he leaned in closer to Louis. He reached out and placed one hand on Louis’ waist, although the boy quickly pushed the man off of him. “Don’t you dare touch me.” Louis snapped out, his face lit with fury. 

However before he could speak again, the voice of Liam Payne disrupted their conversation. “Is everything alright over there?” Liam asked, having caught sight of the small group from the middle of the deck. Louis had grown fond of Liam over the past few weeks, as the man was always kind to him. Although he’d never been more grateful to see him than in this moment. Louis watched as Ezra stiffened and his expression fell to one of annoyance. “Just peachy, Payne.” he said through gritted teeth, turning to face the first mate. “Louis, Jonathan and I were just having a friendly conversation.” he lied, giving Louis a quick side eye. “Right, Lou?” he asked, though Louis said nothing and simply held his tongue. 

“Well, whatever it is I don’t really care because this floor is still filthy. I suggest you boys keep scrubbing.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest. Since Liam was second in command after Harry, the two men had no choice but to obey. Louis and Liam both watched as they picked up their mops once again and returned to their work without another glance in Louis’ direction. 

Liam walked over to Louis and placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Are you alright, Louis? Were they giving you any trouble?” Liam asked, his brown puppy dog eyes filled with genuine concern. Louis shook his head and shrugged slightly. “No, not really.” he decided “It’s nothing I can’t handle, but thanks anyways.” he smiled up at the other man. 

Liam nodded and dropped his hand from Louis’ shoulder. “Okay, just take care of yourself, alright?” he smiled before walking away and going back to doing his own duties. Louis sighed softly and took another moment to process what Ezra had said. Harry wouldn’t get tired of him, right? He was just trying to make Louis insecure. That’s exactly what he wanted. Louis tried to shrug it off before he headed up the short flight of stairs and into Harry’s familiar quarters, waiting for the captain and his bowl of grapes.

\- -

“Hazzah I’ve been so lonely. You better not have forgotten those grapes!” Louis giggled when heard the door to Harry’s quarters open and then close. It’d been nearly a half hour and Louis had been waiting impatiently on Harry’s bed, flipping through the pages of a small book he picked off of Harry’s bookshelf. It was filled with sketches of beautiful flowers. Louis hadn’t bothered to actually read the descriptions of each one, though he admired the pictures nonetheless. 

However as Louis closed the book and tossed it onto the small bedside table, he noticed that the footsteps approaching Harry’s bedroom from his office area didn’t sound like the captain’s normal slow and heavy boots on the wooden floor. Instead, they sounded like two people, moving slowly towards the bedroom, trying to keep their steps quiet. Louis sat up quickly on the mattress just in time to see Ezra and the red headed man, Jonathan enter the room.

“Shouldn’t you two be out scrubbing the deck?” Louis asked with a glare, his small hands holding the bed sheets underneath him. “You know Harry doesn’t like people in his quarters. You have to leave.” Louis couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Harry’s men knew better than to simply walk into their captain’s room. Harry hardly invited anyone except Louis and Liam inside. 

“Don’t worry about us, little Louis.” Ezra chuckled, his lips curling up into a twisted smile as he and the other man stepped further into the bedroom. However while Jonathan stopped near the door frame, as if still unsure whether or not to be in the captain’s bedroom, Ezra continued walking until he was at the foot of the large poster bed. He watched Louis from where he sat in the centre of the mattress for a moment before speaking. “You know, it’s unfair really.” he sighed softly with a tuneless hum. 

“What is?” Louis asked, the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Ezra was usually up to no good, although now he looked far too pleased with himself. It was almost as if he felt he had some kind of fool proof plan that would finally get Louis right where he had wanted him since the sirens first day on board the ship.

Ezra chuckled lowly, leaning his hands onto the edge of the mattress with a wicked grin. “It’s unfair that the captain gets to bang the pretty little siren all he wants, but no one else gets a piece.” 

Louis laughed suddenly at the other man’s statement. “Are you serious?” he asked, trying to play it off easily despite the nervous twist in his gut. Ezra’s smirk was wiped from his face instantly when Louis laughed and instead it was replaced with a scowl. “Oh, I’m very serious, Louis.” he said, venom seeping into his voice. He jumped up onto the mattress and made a grab for Louis’ body. Louis tried to move back, startled by the sudden movement and he kicked his leg out in an attempt to push the pirate away. Although Ezra managed to grab Louis’ ankle and easily pulled him down the bed. He pushed Louis onto his back and pinned him there by bracketing Louis’ legs with his own and holding his wrists in his hands. 

Louis struggled against him, though Ezra was much stronger than Louis. “Get your hands off of me!” Louis demanded, trying his hardest to get his limbs free. He cast a desperate look at Jonathan who still stood by the door, though the man refused to meet Louis’ eyes and instead stared at a spot on the red carpet. 

“I think I’ll keep them there, actually.” Ezra laughed, bringing his lips down to trail kisses down the skin of Louis’ neck. Chills travelled down Louis’ spine though not in pleasure, but rather disgust. Louis wanted the man off of him so badly yet just like before on deck, he couldn’t bring himself to sing his song. His song would endanger everyone on board and make him a threat once again. For some reason he couldn’t quite decipher why that mattered to him. Harry mattered to him too much for him to use his song.

Just as if Ezra had been reading Louis’ mind, the man smirked against Louis’ collarbones. “If you want me to stop, sing your precious song.” he teased, licking a stripe across his throat and that only made Louis more tense. “I can’t.” Louis insisted through gritted teeth. 

That caught Ezra’s attention. He lifted his head and furrowed his brows. “Why not?” he asked, seemingly angry at this. “I just can’t.” Louis insisted, still trying to free himself from underneath Ezra. 

All at once, Ezra moved off of Louis and then off of the bed. “The siren just can’t sing his song.” Ezra repeated in a mocking tone. Louis sat up on the bed, hiding his shaking hands behind his back. Something was seriously wrong with Ezra. “Why the hell do you care?” he asked harshly, sending a silent prayer that Harry would walk into the room soon. 

“Why do I care? Why do I care!?” Ezra laughed, nearly maniacally. “I care because you don’t belong here! You’ve blinded Harry and for some reason he can’t see that.” he chuffed. “Things like you are unholy spawn. You’re scum. Your species play games by killing innocent sailors and you’re not above that, however much the captain thinks that you are.” Ezra scowled, his gray eyes nearly burning holes into Louis’ skin with their intensity. “You all deserve to die.” he hissed, stepping backward towards Jonathan who still stood by the door. “And if you won’t sing your stupid song,” Ezra said, his eyes wild as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a wicked grin as he reached for the sword in Jonathan’s sheath at his side. “Then I’ll damn sure make it look like you did.” 

Before Louis could register what was going on, Ezra lifted the blade in his hands and pierced straight through the centre of Jonathan’s chest. “No!” Louis shouted, but it was too late. Jonathan began to sputter and cough up blood, his brown eyes searching frantically around the room as he tried to speak but couldn’t. Ezra was going to make it seem like Louis had done this. He had stabbed Jonathan the same way that Louis’ song had caused Jones to stab himself with his sword during Louis’ first day on board the ship. Louis scrambled to his feet as Jonathan collapsed to his knees before toppling onto the floor, already staining Harry’s carpet with his quickly spilling blood. Louis kneeled beside the man, his eyes wide and frantic as he tried to think of a way to help the man. However it was too late. Shortly after, the man ceased to move and his brown eyes became hazy as he stared unseeingly. “H-He’s dead.” Louis whispered, trying to feel for his pulse but with no luck. “You killed him!” Louis shouted. Ezra only smirked “Oh no, love.” he whispered, using one finger to stroke Louis’ cheek bone. “You did.” 

Ezra quickly ran out of the room and swung open the door to Harry’s chambers. “Help!” he screamed to the men on deck. “Help! Please!” he repeated. He began to draw attention as sailors turned in confusion to look. “It’s Jonathan! Louis,” he corrected himself “that thing, killed him! Just the same as he did Jones!” 

Immediately men began to leave their posts and headed towards Harry’s quarters. Jonathan had been a well liked man on board and nearly all of the pirates had known and liked him. However when they entered Harry’s bedroom, all they saw was the image of Louis looking utterly afraid, kneeling beside Jonathan’s lifeless body; his sword protruding straight from his rib cage. 

“P-Please, listen I-” Louis began to speak although Ezra pushed through the crowd, pointing his finger widely at Louis. “He did it! He murdered Jonathan! Look at the sword!” The sailors began to loudly argue amongst themselves before Ezra spoke again. “Grab him! Grab the siren! There has to be justice!” 

Louis had to give it to Ezra, he was a convincing actor. In a matter of seconds about four different sets of hands had grabbed Louis and yanked him to his feet. Ezra was stirring chaos through the group and everyone was becoming riled up. Louis struggled to free himself from the hands, however the crowd only grew closer to him and held onto him tighter. He tried to protest, though he was being dragged out of Harry’s quarters and onto the main deck. He couldn’t hear himself think over all of the shouting from the men. He was beginning to panic and he tried to use his boots as resistance on the floor from being pulled back, though it was no use. 

Once the group had arrived at the centre of the deck, someone kicked the back of Louis’ knees, sending him tumbling to a kneel on the ground. Two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and held him straight while two other men on either of his sides grabbed his arms. They were holding him in place despite all of Louis’ struggles. 

Ezra emerged from the noisy crowd, his sword in his hand. The silver metal glinted in the sun as he began to speak. “I say that the siren should pay for what he’s done!” he shouted and the group roared with approval. “Eye for an eye, Louis.” Ezra smirked as he leaned in closer to the boy and whispered into his ear. “Burn in hell.” Louis spat at the man’s feet. Ezra laughed loudly and held the cool metal of his sword against Louis’ neck as he took a step back. “Slice the devil’s head off!” Someone shouted and others began to voice their agreements. “Kill him before he kills another one of us!” another demanded. 

Ezra nodded at the crowd with a wide grin. “It’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it!?” he laughed. “Very well. Off with his head!” He shouted, drawing back his sword to get the momentum to swing at Louis’ neck. However before he could, Harry’s deep voice boomed over the crowd. “Stop!” he commanded.

All at once silence washed over the group as the men parted to make a path to let their captain through. “What the hell is going on here?” he asked, his tone sharp. When he saw Louis being held down on his knees on the ground, Harry’s blood nearly boiled and his hands curled into fists at his side. “Will someone please explain what is going on here!?” he shouted. 

Louis had never seen Harry like this. He’d never seen the man with such authority. It was suddenly clear to Louis why Harry was the captain of this ship. Eventually though it was Ezra who took a step closer to Harry, his sword now stowed away back in it’s sheath. “Louis killed Jonathan, sir.” he spoke lowly. “The same way he killed Jones. I walked into your quarters after I saw Jonathan go inside. I was going to tell him that he should know you don’t like people in there.” Louis’ skin was crawling at the lies spilling from Ezra’s lips. “But when I went in Louis had just finished his song. I didn’t hear so I wasn’t affected but I saw him. The blade went straight through his chest.”

Louis felt like he was going to be ill. “Harry, I-” he started, though the man holding his shoulders gripped them tightly, causing Louis to wince in pain. Harry made a move like he wanted to reach for Louis, though he restrained himself. “Louis, is this true?” he asked, his voice softer now. “No, H-Harry, I wouldn’t. I couldn’t.” he begged. Ezra frowned. “Captain, he’s lying. He’s a siren, just look at him. He’s been waiting to kill us all. It’s in his DNA to kill. We have to get rid of him before he murders the rest of us.” 

Harry’s other men began to voice out their own opinions loudly. “Enough!” Harry shouted, rubbing at his temples. “I...I need time to think.” he insisted and Louis’ expression fell sadly. Did Harry seriously not believe him? There was a prolonged silence where no one, including Louis dared to speak. “Just...tie him to the mast of the ship.” Harry groaned, refusing to face Louis. Tying a sailor to the mast post was often a punishment that Harry used for his disobedient men. Louis had seen it before and it was quite horrendous. They went without food or water and faced the humiliation of everyone watching until the captain had finally decided to free them. “Three days. Leave him for three days and I’ll have decided by then.” he said. Without another word, Harry turned and headed back towards his quarters. “And bring someone to take the body.” he grumbled, closing the door with a loud slam behind him. 

Louis’ heart ached in his chest. Harry hadn’t believed him. His body was limp as a group of three sailers tied him to the wooden mast. They also decided to gag Louis’ mouth, tying a bandana around his lips as an extra precaution. They couldn’t have him singing his song and bringing down the ship. Louis however just hung his head low and closed his eyes, focused on his breathing. Three days. Three days and then Harry would decide his fate. 

\- - 

It was the afternoon of the second day when Niall, bless his heart, walked up to Louis with a glass of water. There hadn’t been a single word from Harry and Louis hadn’t seen the man leave his quarters even once. It only made Louis’ chest ache more. 

“I’m not supposed to talk to you, but you look like you could use this.” Niall spoke softly once most of the men had left the deck. “For the record, I don’t think you killed Jonathan.” he said with a tiniest smile. “I don’t know how it happened, but Liam and I are trying to figure it out.” he nodded. Louis looked at the Irish lad with thankful eyes. 

Niall reached forward and carefully pulled down the bandana around Louis’ mouth. “None of that singing crap, all right?” he teased with a smirk. Louis only rolled his eyes. He wanted to speak but, his throat was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. Instead he parted his lips for Niall to bring the cup to his lips. 

He drank the water quickly when Niall moved it for him, tipping the cup slowly. Once it was empty Louis cleared his throat. “Thanks.” he mumbled, licking his chapped lips. “It was Ezra.” he spoke suddenly, his voice soft. “He came inside with Jonathan and tried to frame me. He stabbed him.” Louis said, desperation in his tone. He needed someone to believe him. 

Niall furrowed his brows. “Ez? Really?” he asked skeptically. “I mean, everyone knows he doesn’t like you but even that seems unlike him.” Niall said slowly. Louis parted his lips to speak once again, though another sailor was approaching Niall. The blonde boy quickly pulled the bandanna back over Louis’ lips before he could speak. 

“Horan, what on earth are you doing with the siren?” An older, brown haired man cackled, patting Niall on the shoulder. Niall stood up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. “Just laughing at his poor soul. Cap’n will have him killed by the end of tomorrow, just you wait.” Niall laughed, playing along with the other man to disguise the fact that he’d been speaking to Louis. 

“Hey, how about we go down and play a round of cards?” Niall smirked at the other man. “I’ll bet five gold pieces you couldn’t beat me.” The older man smiled at the challenge. “That’s a hard bargain, Niall. Be prepared to lose.” he laughed, ruffling the Irish boys curls before walking away back towards the door to the lower levels of the ship. 

Niall gave Louis an apologetic look. “Sorry, mate. I’ll tell Liam what you said, alright? He’ll keep an eye on Ezra.” Louis let out a long breath through his nose and nodded before hanging his head back down. “Hey, perk up. We’ll get you out of this.” Niall assured with the tiniest smile before leaving Louis as well. Louis was thankful to know that he at least had a few people looking out for him on board this ship. 

\- -

No one else had spoken to Louis apart from the short torments and insults that the other sailors taunted Louis with as they passed by him. However, they would all quickly grow bored of it when Louis wouldn’t respond. He simply kept his head low, tuning out the world around him. 

It was the evening of the third day. Harry would have made his decision by morning and since Harry hadn’t emerged from his quarters once, let alone come to see Louis, the odds didn’t quite seem like they were in his favor. That is until Ezra approached Louis in the early hours of the morning, clearly beyond drunk. 

It must have been about 3:00 a.m. Louis hadn’t been sleeping. He couldn’t quite sleep standing up like this, though he’d been in an almost sleep like state, the exhaustion finally starting to get to him. His muscles ached and had it not been for the ropes holding him to the post, Louis was sure he would have collapsed onto the floor by now. 

“Hello, siren.” Ezra grinned and sauntered up to the bound boy with unbalanced steps. As he approached he startled Louis out of his tired state, though he didn’t lift his head. Louis could already smell the rum on his breath. “Fancy meeting you here.” he chuckled, laughing a bit too hard at his own joke. He still had a bottle in his hand and the liquid was sloshing around noisily in the container as he held it from the neck of the bottle. 

“Oi,” he frowned, snapping in front of Louis’ head. “Pay attention.” he growled, lifting the bottle and pouring the warm alcohol over Louis’ head. Louis lifted his head at that, his blue eyes wide despite the dark bags underneath them. “Well there we go.” Ezra smiled drunkenly.

Louis scowled behind the fabric over his mouth and glared at the man, now soaked in the rum. His hair was matted to his face and his white top was now stained red. “You’re going to die tomorrow.” Ezra said in a sing-song voice, practically buzzing with glee. “Captain Styles has finally realized what a demon you truly are. I’m only hoping he’ll let me be the one to chop your pretty, little head off.” he laughed loudly. 

Just then Louis noticed the door from the lower levels of the ship open slowly. His blue eyes quickly flashed over to see who it was just in time to watch Liam Payne step out onto the main deck. He remembered that Niall had said he would talk to Liam about keeping a closer watch on Ezra. Ezra however was too drunk to notice Liam’s presence halfway across the floor. Louis only hoped that Ezra would keep talking long enough for Liam to see that Louis was in fact innocent. 

“After all,” Ezra continued with a low chuckle. “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be tied up here in the first place.” Louis could see Liam take a few small steps closer to them, presumably to better hear their conversation. Ezra brought the bottle to his lips and took a big swig of the remainder of the rum in the dark bottle before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Couldn’t have you going around making everyone think you’re all innocent. I know you’re not.” he scowled. “But if Jonathan’s life had to be taken for the cause, then so be it.” he shrugged carelessly. Louis kept his eyes trained on Ezra’s face, as if daring the man to continue speaking. “I put his sword right through his rib cage for the sake of all of us. I killed Jonathan to spare the rest of our lives. Now you’re finally going to die, siren.” 

“You what?” Liam finally spoke up, now quickly approaching Ezra. His jaw was tight and his hands were in fists at his side; it was clear that he was enraged. “Ezra, you killed Jonathan and framed Louis for it!?” he repeated what he had heard, his brown eyes wide. Louis had never seen Liam so angry. “Jonathan was a good man! How could you just-” Liam was cut off as Ezra swung the bottle in his hand at an attempt to hit Liam with it. The man ducked just in time and the glass bottle flew over Liam’s head before landing with a smash on the wooden floor as it shattered to pieces. However, Ezra didn’t stop there. He swung his fists at Liam although it was clear that his drunken state made him sloppy. Liam dodged his hands easily and didn’t dare swing back at Ezra. 

Ezra didn’t give up. He drew his sword from it’s sheath at his side and began to swing it wildly. He knew that if Liam knew what had truly happened, he would tell Harry and that would be the end. Even this drunk, Ezra understood that and he was panicking. Liam didn’t have his sword, so he simply continued to dodge Ezra’s blade. However with the man’s erratic swing, the sword clashed with Liam’s skin a few times along his arm, soaking his white shirt slowly in blood. 

Louis wanted to shout for someone to help; for anyone to help but the gag over his mouth prevented him. He struggled against his ropes, causing them to chafe at his already tender skin. However as if by the grace of some unknown god, Harry emerged from his room with a loud bang from his door swinging open. “What the hell is all this noise about!?” he demanded, taking in the scene before him. Harry looked just as tired as Louis. His hair was a mess, as if he’d been running his hands through it over and over and there were purple bag underneath his eyes. However when he saw Ezra swinging his sword at his unarmed first mate, Harry stepped in without another question. He quickly pulled his own sword from it’s sheath and with one effortless swing, knocked the metal blade from Ezra’s hand, sending it onto the floor with a dull clang.

Liam lunged forward and grabbed Ezra’s arms before he had a chance to react. He stood behind him, keeping Ezra’s forearms tightly in his grip as he restrained the man from moving. Other sailors had emerged from their rooms in the lower levels to see what all the commotion was about and were beginning to crowd around the still tied Louis and Liam, Harry and Ezra.

“Liam, please explain to me what the hell is going on.” Harry demanded, clearly annoyed. He stood with his back to Louis, refusing to even look at the siren boy. “Niall had warned me that he thought Ezra was being suspicious.” Liam began quickly as Ezra struggled to free himself. “So when I heard Ezra go upstairs I followed and saw him talking to Louis.” Harry visibly stiffened at the mention of the siren’s name. “I heard him, Captain.” Liam spoke lowly. “I heard him clearly. He framed Louis. Ezra killed Jonathan to frame Louis.” 

There was a long, silent pause where for nearly a minute the only sound to be heard was the waves hitting against the boat’s side. “Louis, is this true?” Harry asked, turning to face Louis. It was clear that his face was withered with concern now, as if realizing he’d made a horrible mistake. Louis nodded quickly, his blue eyes desperate to be believed. 

“S’true.” Ezra mumbled, still in Liam’s grip. He spat angrily on the ground and snarled at the captain. “You’re just too blind to see it. Louis, that...that thing,” he glared at Louis “is the devil himself. He’ll be the death of you, Harry. I can see it. He’ll kill you Harry!” 

“Enough!” Harry shouted. Captain Styles looked as if his blood was boiling. “That’s enough! For the murder of Jonathan you must pay the price.” he insisted, his hands in fists at his side. Louis could see Harry’s muscles bulging angrily under his shirt. “Niall, set up the plank.” he ordered the Irishman quickly. “Ezra here, is going to walk it.” 

A loud chant broke from Harry’s crew as they all laughed excitedly and pushed Ezra around and helped Niall set up the wooden plank. Harry however, swiftly left the crowd and was at Louis’ side the next moment. He reached forward and untied the cloth from around Louis’ mouth and then the ropes holding his feet and hands around the ship’s mast. “Oh god, Louis I’m so sorry.” Harry cooed, his voice shaking as if the man was close to tears. “Shit, I should have never doubted you, I’m so sorry. I was just worried for my men. They’re my responsibility but I was so wrong. Oh my god, Louis. ” 

The moment Louis’ limbs were untied from the wooden pole, his knees gave out and he collapsed against Harry’s chest. Harry held onto him tightly and pressed a kiss into the boys hair, still muttering a series of apologies. “I’m sorry Louis, I love you.” He finally said.

Harry’s crew pulled out their swords and forced Ezra onto the long wooden plank. They were in the middle of no where, somewhere in the Atlantic ocean. There was no where Ezra could possibly swim to safety. He was being forced to drown alone at sea. Harry pulled Louis’ body tighter to his chest as his men slowly force Ezra to the edge of the plank. Louis however couldn’t watch. He was far too busy listening to Harry’s words over and over in his mind. ‘I love you.’ Louis was a siren. He didn’t know what love was. Even then, it was against the laws of his species to fall in love with a human. It was the number one law; one even Louis wouldn’t dare to break. However those simple three words made Louis’ gut twist and his cheeks turn pink. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand anything. It wasn’t until Louis heard the splash as Ezra’s body hit the water below the ship that he realized Harry was still staring at him and Louis hadn’t replied. Harry loved him. Captain Harry Styles loved him and all Louis could think of to say was “Don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh two chapters left! My story is coming to an end! What is in store for Harry and Louis? I can promise that it's pretty exciting! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally escalate for Harry and Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I hope you can forgive me! Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! There's only one more after this. Leave a comment or ask me things on my tumblr leedsloubear 
> 
> Thanks! Xx

Captain Harry Styles was in love with the small siren boy, Louis Tomlinson. Harry was completely and utterly in love with Louis and neither of them had a single clue what to do about that. Harry knew that Louis could not fall in love with a human. He’d said so during their first weeks together. It was the first and foremost siren law, he had explained. However, the curly haired man couldn’t stop himself from feeling this way. All he could think about was Louis. Louis on the other hand, didn’t know where to begin in sorting his emotions. Since Harry had confessed his feelings, it was all the siren could think about. His thoughts were a constant swirl of Harry that he couldn’t quite fathom. His chest felt heavy and he was sometimes light headed just from seeing the other man. He felt as if he had this permanent weight in his stomach since he’d heard Harry speak the sentence that haunted him, ‘I’m sorry Louis, I love you.’ He wished these feelings would go away. He wanted to flee. He wanted to dive off of the boat and back into the sea without a second glance back. He just simply couldn’t. Louis felt tethered to the ship; maybe more so to the captain. He couldn’t leave, despite how much he ached to. 

It had been three days since Ezra walked the plank and Harry confessed his feelings. Three days and Harry and Louis hadn’t spoken a word to each other. They avoided each other while keeping it painfully obvious to all of Harry’s crew that they were still paying incredibly close attention to one another. Each night Louis would retire to Harry’s quarters first to sleep and he would wake up alone only to find that the captain had slept in his uncomfortable desk chair in favor of leaving him alone. Although on the morning of the third day, Louis could no longer take it any more.

He woke up early and dressed in Harry’s clothes that he had still been borrowing, taking a simple, white flowy shirt and brown trousers to pair with his boots. However, when he left Harry’s bedroom, the captain was not asleep at the desk like he usually was. Louis left Harry’s quarters and wandered out onto the deck. That’s when he spotted Harry. He was towards the end of the ship, completely topless as he preformed a number of quick pushups. He must have been working out for quite some time already because the morning sun shone on his sweaty skin and he had pushed his damp curls away from his face with a dark blue bandana. Louis’ mouth went slightly dry as he approached and watched the muscles in Harry’s arms flex as he pushed himself up once again.

The captain stopped when he heard Louis’ light footsteps and sat up on the floor to catch his breath. Harry had learned to tell Louis’ steps apart from any of the other men on board. They were effortlessly soft and elegant, despite the same heavy boots he wore like everyone else. There was something naturally graceful about Louis. Harry didn’t dare speak first but instead wiped the sweat from his brow. 

Louis paused in front of Harry and cleared his throat softly. He stared out at the still rising sun over the deck railing so that he didn’t have to meet Harry’s eyes quite yet. He didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to say. There was far too much he didn’t understand himself.   
“Can I sit with you?” He finally spoke, gesturing to the ground beside Harry. The captain nodded and leaned back onto his hands as he spread his legs out, tired from his morning exercise routine. “You know you don’t have to ask that, Louis. Go ahead.” 

“Right,” Louis nodded and sat down cross legged beside him. There was a long moment of silence where neither of them spoke. Finally they both attempted to speak at once but only got a few words in before they cut each other off. Harry chuckled and ran his fingers through his messy curls as Louis bit back a tiny smile. “You can go first.” Louis nodded, turning slightly to face Harry.

Harry gave a small half-smile and a curt nod in Louis’ direction. “I just...” he started and furrowed his brows as if he were trying to search through the air for the right words. “I want apologize for the other day. It was selfish of me and I know you can’t...I know you can’t love me, Louis.” He frowned. “But I can’t keep that inside. I can’t keep how I feel pushed down inside of me. I’m sorry and I know that it’s selfish and I probably shouldn’t have said it, but I mean it. I really do mean it, Louis. I love you.” he finished seriously.

Louis felt as if every muscle in his body was turning to jelly as Harry spoke. However he still kept his perfect posture as he sat on the ground. He gave a small, slow nod as Harry spoke. “Don’t apologize.” He said sincerely. He couldn’t help but find it funny how those three short words had so much impact on him. Each time Harry said, ‘I love you’, Louis felt as if he were being dragged down into the ocean by a large passing wave. The feeling evoked both a sense of incredible panic and intense relaxation all at once. It was especially strange to feel this way when he knew that he was never allowed to love Harry back. Such a crime was unimaginable. 

“It’s not selfish.” Louis said with the tiniest smile, as if trying to reassure the captain. “I’m flattered that you think you feel this way.” Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. “Think?” He echoed. Louis only nodded. “Yes, Harry. You can’t love me the way you think that you do. I mean, even without singing a siren still has this effect on a human. It’s an intoxicating feeling. You don’t love me, Harry. You love the spell that surrounds me.” 

Harry’s lips turned downward in a frown. “You’re absolutely wrong.” He spoke seriously. “I know how I feel, Louis. When I look at you, I don’t see a siren first. I’m not sure I ever really have. When I look at you Louis,” Harry reached over and placed his hand gently on the boy’s cheek. “I see you. Although you are impossibly gorgeous, I no longer see that. I see your soul and that is even more beautiful.” 

Louis swallowed thickly and tried to will the heat to leave his cheeks as a blush spread over them. “You should have been a poet, not a pirate.” Louis teased, attempting to lighten the mood. Harry’s pink lips cracked into a huge grin. The two laughed together for a moment as the tension seemed to melt away between them. 

Harry smiled up at the sky for another minute and Louis watched the way his curls bounced in the wind. “My men want to have a gathering tonight.” He announced. “Just something we do once in a while when all has been going well. We set up a fire on deck and all sit around, tell stories and drink.” He said and turned his attention back to Louis. “Would you like to join me there tonight?” 

Louis nodded without a second thought. He was glad to be on good terms with Harry once again. However, he couldn’t help but notice that he weight in his stomach seemed to stay even still. 

\- -

“Louis, love come over here.” Harry grinned. Just as the captain had talked about, all of Harry’s men had set up chairs and barrels as seats in a big circle around a large steel cylinder containing a controlled fire. The atmosphere instantly felt warm and homey. Normally even being remotely close to a flame would intimidate Louis, however here he felt safe. 

Harry patted his lap from where he sat on a chair stolen from the kitchen. Niall and Liam sat on barrels on either side of him, however Niall had already started on his alcohol. Louis smiled and headed in Harry’s direction, comfortably taking his own spot on the captain’s lap as Harry’s crew members took their own assigned seats. There was a contented chatter among them all. Harry brought the dark bottle of rum he’d been holding to his lips and removed the cork with his teeth. He passed Louis the bottle and the smaller boy took a sip from it. He never understood why these pirates liked their rum so much. It was far too bitter in his own opinion. 

He handed the bottle back to Harry and the man took a drink from it as he wrapped his free hand around Louis’ waist. “Horan,” he smiled widely, gesturing to the Irish man. “Would you mind retelling the story of your apparent mayhem with a witch during our visit to the Americas? Louis has never heard it and it’s so funny that I guarantee the rest of us wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” Harry chuckled. 

Niall smiled widely and took a large swig from his bottle. As he began setting the scene to his story, Harry moved into Louis’ neck and whispered into his ear, “If you ask me, I think this whole story is a drunken hallucination from our Irish friend.” Louis giggled and leaned back against Harry’s chest as he listened to Niall. 

However as Niall got further into his story, the boat suddenly began to rock side to side roughly, sending a tipsy Niall flying off of his seat. Harry glanced up at the evening sky. “What is going on?” he asked. There wasn’t a single cloud above them, in fact he was positive he would be able to count the stars. It wasn’t at all normal for waves like these to occur on such a peaceful night. 

The boat continued to move from side to side, slightly tossing the men around. Harry quickly instructed one of his men to put out the fire, for fear that it would tip and set the whole ship ablaze. Louis stood from Harry’s lap as a bucket of water was poured onto the flames, sending smoke spiraling into the night air. “Must be a freak storm or something.” Harry shrugged, seemingly unaffected. Although Louis knew in his gut that something was wrong. This wasn’t just a freak storm. He rushed to the edge of the deck and leaned over the wooden railing to see the dark water below them. The waves crashed roughly against the side of the ship, though further beyond the sea seemed completely calm. Only the water surrounding their boat was moving. “No,” Louis shook his head quickly as Harry made his way to stand by his side. 

“What is it, Louis? It’s just the waves.” Harry shrugged, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis pulled away from Harry and stared back down at the ocean. Bubbles began to rise in the water around the boat now, making it appear as if the water was boiling. “That is certainly not just the waves.” Louis swallowed thickly. Harry had never seen Louis like this. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion Harry was sure he hadn’t witnessed before; terror. Whatever was causing the water to do this, Louis was terrified of it. “Harry, this is bad.” Louis said suddenly, turning around to face Harry. “I’m so, so sorry. This is really bad.” 

“What’s really bad?” Harry questioned quickly. All at once the rocking of the waves stopped, as did the bubbles. There was a short moment of complete stillness and silence where Louis just stared at Harry with wide eyes. “They found me.” Louis said breathily.

A loud, booming voice arose and sounded as if it was coming from the water below the ship. “Louis Tomlinson,” The voice called. Louis flinched and Harry instinctively reached forward and wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy, despite his clear confusion. “You have been summoned to The Grand Court by Her Majesty The Ruler to be tried and punished for your crimes.” The voice informed monotonously.

Louis was quaking in Harry’s arms. “Louis, what’s going on?” Harry asked as his ship began to spin on the spot. “They found me.” Louis repeated once again. “Remember during my first few weeks here, I mentioned siren laws?” Louis swallowed thickly. “Harry, to them I’m a convict. I’ve broken many laws. I’ll be punished. They found me. How did they find me?” Louis asked, his voice quaking. 

Harry remembered of course. That’s when Louis had mentioned falling in love with a human. “I won’t let them hurt you.” Harry insisted as he tightened his arms around Louis. 

A massive wave approached the ship, even higher than the boat’s masts themselves. Although instead of falling onto the deck as Harry had expected, the wave came closer until it began to push the wooden vessel, faster than it had ever moved before. The force was enough to knock everyone on board onto the ground as the ship sped on the waters in one direction. Harry could hardly lift his head to even see which way they were traveling. The speed was unparalleled. He had no idea how far they had gone. In under a minute they had slowed and reached a place Harry had never seen before.

Slowly, he and his men began to stand. They glanced around as the ship slowed when it reached what looked like a deserted rocky cove. Louis took in a deep breath as he stood as well, holding onto Harry’s bicep. The waves continued to push the vessel though two impossibly tall, giant rocks. It almost seemed as if they were entering a forgotten crack of the world. Within the two rocks, there were three crashed ships, much like Harry’s own. Their wood was rotting and broken though, as if they had been sitting here for centuries. Skeletons of dead men hung off the sides of the ships and skulls even hung on large sticks along the rocky walls. The whole area seemed to be somehow illuminated eerily by mysterious glowing orbs, which floated high above them. The boat continued to be pushed until it stopped in place in front of many stone structures. Slightly in front of them was a large square stone arising from the water. After that, more stone came from under the water and created a huge platform. On this platform was an intricate stone chair, almost like a throne, where a beautiful woman sat. She had incredibly long white hair which covered her body from where she was sitting. Her torso was completely naked, however below her waist she had a gorgeous, completely white scaled tail with gold accented hues at the tips. On her head she wore a crown which looked as if it had been woven together with crystals much like branches. Her eyes were so blue that they practically appeared only white. She was stunning. All at once it hit Harry. This must be the siren capital. This was their royal palace and Louis was on trail for an unimaginable number of crimes.

“Louis Tomlinson.” The woman spoke. Her face was all sharp features and her eyes were a cold grey color as they stared at Louis on the ship. Louis dropped his hands from Harry’s body and stood up as straight as he could and gave a nod. “Welcome back home, boy. I’m afraid to tell you that this will not be a happy visit.”

“How did you find me, Imara?” Louis asked. It was clear he was attempting to appear brave, however the slight shake in his voice gave him away. One by one, the heads of both men and women began to arise from the dark waters around Harry’s ship, all facing in the woman, Imara’s direction. They must be sirens. Harry knew logically that if Louis was a siren, there must be others, however he had never given much thought to it. They was a society as advanced as his own, maybe even more so. It was clear all his men were just as shocked by the presence of the multiple sirens below them. 

Imara chuckled and leaned her elbow on the arm rest of her stone throne. “One of my loyal girls found a certain friend of yours drifting alone in the sea.” She smirked and just barely gestured to the edge of the platform. There stood Ezra with a wicked smirk on his face. He looked exhausted, as if he had seen death itself. However he still managed to scowl at Louis. 

“Ezra here has told us about what I’m sure are only a few of your sins against our people. You played a good game Louis and you ran for a long time, but you must know that your time is up.” Imara spoke sincerely. “You know that I offered you a home here with us when your family died. It’s clear now that you had already made your decision.” 

Ezra couldn’t stop his bitter laugh. “You’re finally going to get what’s been coming to you, Louis.” he laughed louder. Imara only gave a small chuckle of her own, causing all of the sirens watching from the water to laugh as well. “Yes, it’s true. Louis will get what is coming to him.” She hummed and turned her attention to Ezra, her almost white eyes impossibly intense. “But as will you.”

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What? You said that if I gave you the information on Louis I would be spared!” He insisted, clearly becoming afraid. Imara gave a small sigh and waved her hand dismissively at him. “I said no such thing. I said that I would consider sparing you. I considered it. I can do no such thing.” 

Ezra looked as if he didn’t know whether to be angry or horrified. “How can you just do that!? I helped you!” He shouted, beginning to quake slightly with fear. “I just can. Do you really think I’d let you sail out of here knowing all about my people? Nonsense.” Imara replied easily.

Suddenly three women rose from the water in front of the platform where Ezra was standing. However they did not look like the other beautiful men and woman around. Harry gasped at the sight of them. Their eyes seemed to be like empty sockets, instead replaced with swirling black holes. Although when one of them smiled, Harry was able to see three rows of sharp, pointed teeth. “What the hell are they?” Harry whispered in both awe and horror. Louis swallowed thickly. “They are still sirens, just a different kind. They lure humans differently.” 

The three women parted their lips and began their song. However unlike Louis’ it was not at all attractive. Harry covered his ears because the sound was much more like shrieking than singing. He felt like the noise rattled his brain. He glanced around to see the rest of his men doing the same. “Why doesn’t it effect us?” he asked Louis over the horrific noise. Louis watched as Ezra seemed to be entranced and slowly followed the women to the edge of the stone platform where he kneeled down closer to them. “They are able to better control their songs. They are making sure that only Ezra will follow.” Louis explained quickly, hoping Harry would be able to hear over the hands over his ears.. “It doesn’t affect you because they want you to watch. Harry, they want your men to see him die.”

“So are they going to drown him?” Harry asked, trying his hardest to listen to Louis’ soft, quaking voice over the horrid sound. Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight as he shook his head. “No. This kind of siren, they don’t drown their prey. Harry, the teeth...” he swallowed thickly as he tried to explain. “Once they get him into the water, they’re going to devour him.”

Harry felt chills travel down his spine. He tried to look away but he couldn’t bring himself to. He and his crew watched as one of the black eyed women reached a wet hand up to touch Ezra’s cheek. The man leaned in for it until he was balancing precariously on his knees at the edge of the stone. The other two suddenly reached up as well and touched his shoulders before dragging him down into the water with them. The shrieking song began to fade away as they disappeared into ocean, leaving only a trail of blood which rose to the top, and settled as a thin sheet of red on the water. 

Harry felt as if he were going to vomit. There was a dreadful silence as Harry and other men lowered their hands from their ears. However the quiet didn’t last for long. The death of Ezra seemed to not at all faze Imara or the other sirens and they quickly all turned their attention back to Harry’s ship. 

“Now that that business is taken care of,” Imara sat up impossibly straighter in her solid throne, as if she was becoming excited. “Little Louis, your time has come.” She raised her hand in one swift motion and with it a small, square, stone platform rose from the water between where she sat on her own elevated pedestal and Harry’s ship. Imara lifted her other hand then, and from the water formed a giant shaped hand, much like her own. It reminded Harry of the small water tornado that Louis had created in a cup during his first days on board. 

The water hand mimicked hers as she reached forwards. She controlled it with such ease. All too suddenly, the colossal water figure reached Harry’s ship. It copied Imara’s motion as it came in closer to wrap five fingers around Louis’ small body and lift him from the ship. 

“Louis!” Harry shouted, catching Louis’ hand in his own before the siren boy was too far gone. “Harry!” He called back, his blue eyes wide and alert, filled with so many emotions that Harry had never seen. Harry held onto his hand as tightly as he could, however their fingers began to slip. Harry’s fingertips just barely brushed against Louis’ as their hands pulled apart. 

The large water hand tossed Louis carelessly onto the small platform, causing him to fall onto his side and groan slightly in pain. “Louis!” Harry shouted, as he leaned against the railing of the ship, desperately watching the boy he loved so dearly. He knew he couldn’t jump down. He’d never make it to Louis past all the sirens in the water. All he could do for now was wait. 

Louis stumbled up onto all four and coughed slightly. “Louis Tomlinson,” Imara smirked as Louis shifted backwards to sit on his knees and stare up at her. “You have broken a grave number of our siren laws. These crimes, over a total of ten years have included everything from theft, to divulging information and our ways of life to mere humans.” Her voice boomed seriously. “It has been decided by the highest council and myself that this tremendous number of crimes and your constant failure to return to your people, result in a punishment most severe.” 

Harry’s stomach was beginning to twist. He would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to his precious Louis. “Death.” Imara said seriously, her stone cold featured staring directly at Louis. 

“No!” Harry shouted from his ship, unable to keep back his words. “What gives you the right!?” Imara’s almost white eyes flashed quickly towards Harry and she raised a perfectly shaped brow in annoyance. “And who are you, dare I ask? You’re a filthy pirate. The lowest of the low.” 

Harry’s lips pursed and his eyes flashed between the woman and Louis. Louis looked as if he was silently begging harry not to continue. “I am Captain Harry Styles, “ He said bravely, holding onto the railing of his ship. “And I will not let you harm Louis.”

Imara released a bitter laugh. “Fine, then.” She shrugged. “I suppose we can start with you, hmm?” She raised her hand, causing the giant water figure to emerge and mimic her motions once again. Just the same as it had to Louis, the hand reached forward and grabbed Harry’s body, plucking him from the ship. 

“Stop it!” Louis shouted, desperation in his voice. “Please, let him go!” He cried out. A soft chatter began to fill the area as the sirens talked amongst themselves. “Why should I?” Imara scowled deeply. “He’s a human, dear Louis. He is nothing.”

Louis trembled slightly from where he knelt on the stone platform. All eyes were on him as he parted his lips and shook his head. “He is not nothing.” Louis said, his voice cracking with a certain edge to it. There was a long pause where something welled up deep inside of Louis. It swirled in his mind and body and felt as if it pulsed through his veins. This one idea, this simple realization, was causing his entire being to quake. “I love him!” Louis said, before he could help himself.

There wasn’t a single sound, apart from Louis’ heavy breathing. Louis loved Harry. He really and truly did. The moment he said those words, he felt the weight in his stomach finally leave him after all this time. “I love him.” Louis repeated, calmer now. The words seemed to bring a peace to him, despite the situation. Harry on the other hand, couldn’t quite decide if these words made his heart swell with emotion, or break with the same kind. 

“You what?” Imara asked, emphasizing the last word with an unimaginable level of disgust. She swiftly moved her hand and caused the water figure to toss Harry onto the small platform beside Louis. Harry landed on his back with a groan and Louis quickly rushed to his side and held his bicep tightly. “Harry are you alright?” Louis asked worriedly as the captain sat up. 

“Louis, you can not love this man. It is the most serious crime of our people. Do you dare disobey?” Imara asked sternly, nearly shaking with anger as her hands held tightly onto the stone of her throne. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if the rock began to crack. Louis swallowed thickly and shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso as they both kneeled on the platform. “I love him.” Louis repeated for the third time. Harry shook, not out of fear, but because of the soft, gentle sound of Louis’ voice saying such a thing. He wrapped his arms protectively around Louis’ waist. 

Imara’s breathing was heavy and uneven. She was filled with rage. “Death is far too easy a punishment for such a sin, Louis.” she hissed. She held out the palm of her hand, and from it emerged a black, smoke-like substance. It quickly moved towards Louis and the boy tried to scoot away from it, though it was no use. 

“Louis, what’s happening?” Harry asked, desperately reaching for his lover. “That,” Imara laughed wickedly as she and everyone else watched as the smoke circled Louis’ legs tightly, surrounding them until below his hips were no longer seen. “Will trap Louis in his true form forever.” The substance swirled around Louis’ legs as he desperately tried to kick it away. However in a matter of seconds, the smoke disappeared into the air and Louis was left with his beautiful tail where his legs used to be.

Harry once again rushed to his side and pulled Louis protectively into his arms. Louis was shaking. “I will spare your men, Harry.” Imara said, laughing manically. “I will wipe their minds and they won’t remember any of this. You two however,” she smirked at Louis and Harry, where Louis’ trembling form hid in Harry’s strong arms. “I will give you two a punishment far worse than death. You will keep living, but you’ll wish you hadn’t been spared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord what have I done? I hope this came out alright! Leave me a comment letting me know what you thought please, either here or my tumblr leedsloubear


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and the end of Harry and Louis' tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last one! It's sad but it's about time to finally close this story up. I hope you have all enjoyed and please leave your feedback for me at the end. I would love to know what you thought. It's been awesome to write my first fic and I hope to publish more in the future! 
> 
> If you're looking for something to listen to as you read, I really think you should listen to this! It's also what I've listened to when I've written this story!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BuPBQXTcMk

A punishment worse than death. That was the fate that Imara had bestowed on Harry and Louis. It had all happened so quickly that Louis couldn’t remember half of it. She had wiped the minds of Harry’s men as promised, leaving them in a sleep-like state until they woke up with no memories of Louis or sirens. Imara had decided that erasing Harry’s memories of Louis would have been far too easy. He would have been able to continue on in life unknowingly. Instead, Imara wanted to make both Harry and Louis ache unendingly. 

If Louis truly loved this human as he had claimed, the only punishment worse than death would have been the inability to do so. Therefore with that in mind, she had made her decision. The last thing Louis remembered was clinging onto Harry’s body as the man whispered soft assurances in his ear that everything would be just fine. Then it all went black. 

Louis awoke later, alone in the water, his body resting against a large stone emerging from the sea. He didn’t know where he was, though he had his tail. Imara had trapped him in this form, but something told Louis that it was the least of his worries. He could see Harry’s ship in the distance and a sense of relief washed over him. Harry was on that ship, he could practically feel it. If he swam over, maybe Harry could help him back on board. They could come up with a solution to get his legs back. 

Louis started to swim towards the familiar boat, though once he got a few meters away from the large stone he’d awoken on, a wave came and pushed him back. It had appeared from nowhere. Louis tried again and again, however each time he reached the same spot, the wave would come again and move him away. He couldn’t pass this point. He tried swimming in a number of directions, though no matter what direction he swam in, a wave would rush forward and push him away. He was trapped in one tiny space beside this rock. 

It was after what felt like an hour of calling Harry’s name and aimlessly swimming only to be surged back into place when Louis saw a small rowboat was being moved down into the water from Harry’s ship. The boat moved slowly until it approached Louis’ spot. The siren could have melted in relief when he saw Harry’s broad figure rowing the small, wooden vessel towards him. 

“Harry,” Louis’ voice shook, a concoction of both panic and relief. Harry rowed closer, able to pass the spot where Louis had been pushed by the wave until his boat stopped beside him. “I-I can’t swim away. I’m stuck here.” he explained, holding onto the edge of Harry’s boat from where he floated in the water. 

Harry’s lips only turned down into a frown. “I know, Louis.” he whispered softly. “After Imara knocked you out she spoke to me. Your punishment...” he trailed off, his green eyes glassy and filled with unspeakable sadness. “She trapped you here. Forever.” 

Louis was suddenly inexplicably angry. Trapped in this one tiny spot forever? How was that fair? What did any of this have to do with Harry? The captain just ran one hand through his curls and reached his other to gently rest over Louis’ wet fingers. “She knows we can’t be together if you’re trapped here. It’s why she didn’t erase my memories. She wants us to remember.” 

Louis’ bottom lip twitched slightly. “Remember? How is this a punishment?” He scowled. He knew all too well how this was a punishment, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it. The captain and the siren loved each other so much that they would be doomed to remember each other for the rest of their lives. The fact that Louis was trapped here cemented the fact that they could no longer be together. Harry couldn’t stay in the middle of the sea and Louis couldn’t leave. The emotional pain and longing would last the rest of their lives and for Louis, that was a long, long time. They were doomed.

The pair tried for hours to no avail to somehow get Louis to pass the water barricade. They even tried having Louis on Harry’s small rowboat, since it’d been able to pass freely. Though when they reached the spot, they were both simply knocked out of the vessel. When night fell and the moon arose, Louis sat on the large stone, his tail still dipped in the cool waters as he splashed defeatedly. 

“So, what do we do?” Louis finally spoke, his blue eyes meeting Harry’s, filled with matching sadness. Harry sighed softly as he sat in the small rowboat, his clothes still slightly wet. The man was shivering from the cold. “I’m not sure.” He admitted, his fingers dipped over the edge of the boat, swirling slowly through the sea water. 

Louis was silent for a long while. Eventually he moved off of the stone and slowly made his way to Harry’s rowboat. He leaned upwards and laid his head against Harry’s arm that was over the edge. “You’ll have to leave. We both know that.” he whispered, saying the things neither of them wanted to hear. “You can’t stay here forever and you know I wouldn’t let you.” he said, trying to force the tiniest smile up at his lover. Harry tried to interrupt, though Louis silenced him before he had a chance. “Just promise you’ll visit me once in a while, okay?” he said, his voice cracking slightly in the middle. He felt on the verge of a mental breakdown, though he suppressed it for Harry’s sake. “Travel. See the world with your crew. Find all of the beautiful things you love.” he said, trailing his cold fingers up the captain’s biceps. “Don’t waste your life waiting around for me.” 

Harry frowned at the siren boy, his lips quivering. Louis had never seen him like this. For a pirate captain who was usually so confident, he looked incredibly vulnerable. “The beautiful thing I love is here. Why should I search for anything else?” He croaked, his eyes filling with tears. “I want to stay here.” 

“If you stay here,” Louis began seriously “I’ll die of sadness. You have so much left to do. Your crew needs you.” ‘I need you’ Louis wanted to say, though couldn’t dare to bring the words to his lips. “Please, for me. I’ll be here, we both know I’m not going anywhere.” He tried to laugh, though it wasn’t at all funny to either of them. 

Harry knew he had no choice. If Louis asked something of him, the man was doomed to do it. Louis had had him wrapped around his finger since the first day they met. “Okay. I promise.” Harry whispered, the tear that fell onto his cheek illuminated by the moonlight as he reached to hold Louis’ hand tightly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Harry.” Louis said softly. He meant that with every bit of his aching heart. 

\- - 

It first started with Harry visiting Louis at the end of each week. The captain never wanted to sail too far, for fear of being away from Louis. Nonetheless he would tell Louis of his life and the people he met and the things he saw. Harry’s crew, having had their memories wiped of Louis, never understood why their captain insisted he take a rowboat alone out into the ocean. He would be gone for hours. They had jokingly come to the conclusion that he had finally lost it. This was only furthered by Harry’s drunken evening stories told around the fire about his ‘lover from the sea.’ Maybe Harry was simply in love with the sea itself. The men never understood, though they didn’t bother to question him either. They would often catch Harry staring longingly at the water in the evening, regardless of where they were.

However as time passed, the weekly visits slowly turned into monthly ones, then once every few months. Harry would visit foreign countries and bring Louis small gifts or tokens when they met again and tell him many tales. Louis was always hooked on Harry’s every word. With nothing to do each day, a visit from Harry was enough to sustain him until the next time they met. Although like anything in life, things come to an end. After two years, Louis no longer received visits from Harry. 

The siren boy thought of him each day. Whenever a ship would pass, Louis would hide behind his large rock, for fear of being spotted. Although each time he hoped it would be Harry’s ship, it never was. He didn’t dare sing his song anymore. He no longer wanted to lure sailors in. He only thought of Harry. 

Louis lost track of how many days, weeks, months or years passed him by. However, one gray day a small sailboat appeared on the horizon and began to head directly for Louis’ location. Like always, he hid behind his rock, his body submerged mostly in the water. 

“Louis!” An unfamiliar voice called. “Louis!” it repeated. Louis didn’t know who this person was or how they knew his name. “Louis, please. I know you’re here somewhere. Please, come out.” Louis was incredibly hesitant. Although when most days were uneventful for Louis, anything remotely out of the ordinary peaked his interest. He had always been a curious and mischievous spirit, so when he finally emerged from behind the rock, it wasn’t quite unexpected. He kept himself submerged underwater, with the exception of the top half of his head. He saw a young man standing on the edge of the small sailboat, looking as if his brown eyes were going to pop out of his skull. The boy was thin and fairly tall with brown hair; he couldn’t have been a day over 18. “My god, you’re actually real.” he gasped. 

“Of course he’s real.” A deep voice chuckled as another man approached, walking forward from the back of the boat. Louis’ body shivered at the familiar sound. His blue eyes widened and he moved up further from the water, his shoulders now in the air while the rest of him stayed submerged. “H-Harry?” He spoke quietly. There in front of him, beside the young man at the edge of the boat, was Harry. He looked different now. He was older. His face now had a number of lines imprinted on it and he was thinner now. His hair even showed a bit of gray. 

“I look different, don’t I?” he chuckled, smiling down at Louis in the water. “You still don’t look any different, darling.” he laughed. “Sirens really do age much slower, don’t they?” 

Louis’ mouth was dry as he swam cautiously toward the boat. “W-What happened?” he asked. He felt as if he could hardly think straight. He had been sure he would never have seen Harry again. Harry just gave a half smile. “I got older, Louis. I’m 46 now.” He leaned over the railing of the ship, his eyes never leaving the siren. “I always promised I would come back, didn’t I? It just took longer this time.” 

Louis was smiling now too, despite his confusion. Had it really been that long? “I was beginning to think I wouldn’t see you again.” he admitted. Harry shook his head. “I know, I’m sorry though Louis.” he said softly. Suddenly though he placed his hand on the shoulder of the young boy beside him on the boat. “Louis, this is Oliver. I’ve told him lots about you.” he chuckled, ruffling the boys hair. “He’s going to captain my ship. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age.”

Oliver was simply stuck in a trance as he stared at Louis. “I-It’s nice to meet you.” Oliver giggled nervously. “You’re even prettier than Harry said.” Harry just laughed, though Louis was confused. “Why is he going to be the captain? Can’t you?” He asked, desperate to understand everything about the man once again. 

Oliver took an awkward step back, finally able to peel his stare away from Louis and onto Harry. He placed a hand on the older man’s back and turned to leave toward the front of the small ship, seemingly to give the two some privacy. “Louis,” Harry started slowly, leaning onto the railing still, his hands clasped together. “The doctors have told me that I’m very sick.” he whispered. 

Louis’ heart ached more now than it had all these years. “Sick?” he echoed. “Sick with what? How can you be sick? You’ll get better right?” he asked unendingly. Harry just chuckled at Louis’ eagerness and concern. “Louis, Louis, it’s okay.” he cooed softly. He waited a long second before quietly saying. “I am dying, Louis.” 

Louis wanted to fall to the bottom of the ocean and never look back. Harry was dying. His Harry, the man he loved, was dying. “How-” he tried to start, though Harry cut him off. “It doesn’t matter, Louis.” he insisted. “What does matter is that all these years, there’s only been one way that I have been willing to accept death.” 

Louis’ stomach was churning. He watched as Harry lifted his body over the railing of the small ship with a bit of difficulty now that he was older. “Harry, no. You can’t say that. You can’t ask me this. It’s not fair!” Louis insisted, his lips quivering. Harry just chuckled and jumped down into the cool water. Louis swam quickly to his side, his hands holding tightly onto Harry’s arms. Louis was overwhelmed with emotions. Harry was here. He was finally here with him again, and he was asking to die. 

“Sing to me, Louis.” Harry whispered softly, his green eyes tired and so full of admiration. Louis shook his head quickly, holding onto the man desperately as the pirate reached for his hips where his tail started. “Harry, you know I can’t.” he whispered, his voice shaking. “I’m not doing this.” 

He wanted to argue more, though Harry cut him off with a gentle kiss. “Please,” he whispered, their breaths intertwining. “This is what I want.” he said, pushing Louis’ wet hair away from his face. 

“I love you.” Louis said through the lump that was now forming in his throat. This was happening. This was Harry’s death wish. “I love you too, little one.” Harry smiled. There was no sadness in his eyes. Louis could only see love and relief spilling out of him. It was because of that, that after a long second, Louis parted his lips and began his song. Just as it had been when they met, the song was soft and sad, each note falling gracefully in the space between them. 

Louis’ eyes locked with Harry’s as the man fell into his trance. His hands on Louis loosened as the siren followed his instincts and continued to sing, leading the pirate underwater. This was the natural order. This was the way it was supposed to be. The pirate and the siren, yet Louis’ heart ached unendingly. 

He led Harry further and further down into the water until they were both many feet below the surface. Louis’ voice filled Harry’s ears and wrapped around him like a blanket. This shimmering glow surrounded the pair and worked it’s way around Harry’s body. The glow removed the wrinkles from Harry’s face and the grey from his hair, changing Harry back into the man Louis had known all that time ago. Harry’s green eyes stayed connected with Louis’ as his body relaxed more and more, slipping deeper into the siren’s trance. He felt so at peace. This was always how Harry wanted to die. This was how he imagined it; at the hands of this beautiful, blue eyed boy. When the life started to slip from his body, Harry got his wish. 

Louis continued to sing for a few moments longer until it became apparent that Harry was no longer there. His green eyes stared lifelessly at Louis, still filled with the same love and admiration Harry always had for him.

All at once, everything in Louis’ body hurt. He brought Harry’s body to the surface and laid him down onto the large stone. Louis was overcome with this sudden new sensation. He didn’t quite know what it was. He leaned over Harry’s lifeless body as this feeling swelled inside of him. “H-Harry,” he whispered, his hand on the man’s cold cheek. The sun had come out from behind the clouds and was beginning to set. The boat and the boy Harry had come with were long gone. The pair must have been under the water for quite some time. 

“Harry, please.” Louis whispered, more desperately this time. His vision was blurring suddenly as the feeling inside of him reached it’s peak. Tears. His eyes were filling with tears. Louis was crying. This feeling of such intense sadness, was making Louis cry; even when it was known that a siren couldn’t cry. He sobbed over Harry’s body, his tears streaming down his face and onto Harry’s chest. He buried his face there and cried as a numbing feeling began at the tip of his tail.

When he glanced down at his body, the bottom of his tail was slowly dissolving into what looked like sea foam. It suddenly became apparent to Louis that the reason he’d never heard of a siren crying was because if one somehow did, they would slowly turn into part of the sea. This is what was happening to Louis. With every tear Louis cried, the water swallowed him more and more, changing him into nothing but bubbles on the surface. When the last of Louis had melted into the ocean, the waves reached up and took Harry’s body in as well. The two were now exactly where they had always belonged. This was where they were destined to be. Together as one, with the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Please let me know what you thought either here or my tumblr www.leedsloubear.tumblr.com 
> 
> You're all amazing Xx.


End file.
